Affection at Bay
by RizzlesFandom
Summary: Jane is in love with Maura. How long will it take Maura to find out and what will happen when she does? Full of sex. Reviews welcome and appreciated!
1. Clothes and a Drive

**No copyright intended. I just like borrowing the duo. Rated M for later chapters.**

* * *

><p>Detective Jane Rizzoli was in love with Doctor Maura Isles. She had been for a long time now. Although it did warm her senses and make her body tingle Jane had always been able to keep a handle on her affection. Managed to keep her desire and want towards Maura at bay. Maura was her best friend… most recently "life long best friends forever"… and Jane would never want to put that in danger. Maura was her everything.<p>

*knock knock*

Jane gently banged on Maura's front door. Maura's car was currently in repairs and despite being able to afford another one or a rental Maura had said yes to Jane's offer to drive her into work. It really did make more sense gas wise and she loved Jane's company.

However, this was more than Jane bargained for.

As the front door swung open, Jane's jaw hit the floor. "Maura… uhhh…" Jane's hand flew up to awkwardly cover her eyes. "Put some clothes on." Jane hissed out embarrassed.

"Jeez Jane. You act as if I'm naked." Maura stepped aside to let Jane in who maneuvered around Maura's towel clad body, careful not to touch her. Seeing Maura in just a towel made Jane's body tingle.

"Just go put some clothes on." Jane whined. She had already made it into Maura's kitchen and was grabbing herself a beer. A small sigh of relief slipped past Jane's lips when she heard Maura padding to her bedroom to change. Leaning against the kitchen counter Jane tried to rid her mind of Maura's gorgeous, curvy body clad in only a towel, but it seemed it was there to stay. "Dammit Maura." Jane whispered.

Making herself comfortable on Maura's couch she turned the TV on to the sports channel. Unlike herself, Maura cared about her outfits and hair and Jane knew it would be a while until she was ready.

After about 15 minutes Jane started to get antsy. "Maura are you almost done in there?"

"Almost. Could you come and help me? I seem to be a little stuck." Maura called out.

Jane mumbled something to herself about fashion before entering Maura's bedroom. Once again Jane was caught off guard. There Maura stood, her back to Jane, the entire length of the dress opened. Maura could see the curve of her spine, her slender waist, and the strap of Maura's pink, lacey bra. Jane groaned to herself when she felt a warming sensation in her lower areas.

"I think the zipper is caught." Maura fumbled, her arms trying to reach around herself to fix the dress.

"Here. Stop you're going to rip it." Jane pushed Maura's hands away. Although this was torture on Jane in more ways than one, the opportunity to get to touch Maura's bare skin was something she couldn't resist. Skimming her fingers over the zipper Jane fumbled with the material, brushing the skin of her back a few times. Finally getting the zipper unstuck Jane slid it up her back, her finger brushing across her spine.

"Thanks." Maura said in a cheery voice, completely unaware of the effect it had on Jane.

"Umm yeah you're welcome." Jane nodded, her hands sliding to her own waist. They were shaking slightly and she didn't want Maura to see. Knowing her luck she would diagnose her with some weird ass disease.

"One more thing and then I'll be ready." Maura walked into her closet to find the perfect shoes.

Back at work Jane couldn't concentrate. Staring at the paperwork in front of her Jane realized that she had spelled her own name wrong on two of them. They didn't have a case currently and were working on the paper work involved in upcoming trails.

Or that's what Jane was supposed to be doing.

Instead, Jane found herself daydreaming, the image of Maura's naked back and the feel of her smooth skin stuck in her mind. Her fingertips had trembled as they ran up her spine. Jane could have stared at Maura's body all day.

"Jane. Jane!" Korsak snapping his fingers in front of Jane's face finally snapped her out of the trance.

"Huh?"

"Time to go home." Korsak smiled down at Jane. "Looks like it's just in time too."

Jane frowned and looked down at her misspelled name. "Oh shut up." Korsak held his hands up in defeat as Maura walked in.

"Ready Jane?" Maura asked sweetly, looking at gorgeous as ever.

"Just shoot me now." Jane mumbled to herself. Striding behind Maura she couldn't stop herself from watching Maura's pert ass move behind the dress. Her hips walked with confidence, the heels making her legs look even longer.

Watching Maura Jane didn't realize that they had reached the car, walking right into Maura. Maura gasped as she hit the front of the car. "Jane?"

"Oh uh sorry Maura. I wasn't paying attention." Jane shook her head, walking quietly around the car. Now the feel of her body trapped between her and the car, even if just for a moment, was lodged in Jane's brain. Sliding into the car Jane tried to act normal, willing her shakes away. _"Get it together Rizzoli." _

Pulling out into traffic Jane was relieved when Maura started ranting about the effects of not enough sleep and other things Jane didn't understand.

This was going to be a long week of driving Maura places.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright a slow start, but I promise it will pick up. Reviews please!<strong>


	2. Day 2 with Takeout

**Sorry for the wait for this chapter. It's short, but others will be longer in length. I promise.**

**Also, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS! Honestly, I didn't expect such positive feedback. You all are amazing and thank you so much!**

* * *

><p>The next day, as planned, Jane drove the short distance to Maura's house to pick her up. Normally, she would have stayed the night at Maura's place, but Jane knew it was best to leave. With the way she acted yesterday she didn't want to risk doing something she would regret.<p>

"_You can stay if you'd like. I have spare clothes you can wear to bed." _

"_Thanks Maura, but I'm really tired and I have to go feed Jo Friday… I'll see you tomorrow."_

Jane had practically ran out of Maura's house.

Sighing Jane turned the car off and stared at Maura's house for a moment. She took the time to collect herself before getting out of the car.

Smoothing her pant legs out Jane knocked on Maura's door. She just prayed that this time Maura would already be dressed.

No such luck.

Once again Maura answered the door in nothing but a white, fuzzy towel, beaming brightly up at the detective. "Morning!" Maura said cheerily, walking back down the hallway knowing Jane would close and lock the door behind her.

"Morning." Jane mumbled after her, frozen in place as she gazed at her bare, smooth legs. Without her fashionable shoes on Maura stood shorter than Jane and Jane gazed at her toned ass on the way up her body. As Maura disappeared into the bedroom to change Jane shut the door and plopped herself down on Maura's couch.

If Jane was thinking clearly she would have wondered why Maura was never dressed when she arrived. Maura got up much earlier in the morning to do yoga and get herself ready for the day. By the time Jane gets there in the morning Maura should be ready to leave. However, Jane wasn't thinking clearly, too absorbed in the image of Maura almost naked.

Laying down on the couch Jane closed her eyes, daydreaming of Maura. Some of the things she thought of were innocent, like them talking together or laughing about a joke. Them eating dinner together and watching baseball games. Maura's beautiful smile and the slight tilt of her head when she was thinking or analyzing something. Other thoughts were not so innocent. What it would be like to pull that towel from Maura's body, exposing her completely. The thought of kissing Maura's succulent lips, her throat, her breasts. What Maura would sound and look like when she climaxed. Laying there on Maura's couch, Jane lost track of time.

"Jane I'm ready to go." Jane's eyes shot open at the sound of Maura's voice only inches from her face.

"What? Oh right." Jane fumbled. Looking up at Maura Jane noticed just how close Maura actually was. She could see the glitter in Maura's eye make-up, the shine of her lip gloss on her full, red lips, and _good Lord_ Maura's tongue as it darted out to wet her bottom lip.

Quickly pushing herself up, Jane slid off the couch, managing to gain some distance from Maura's body. Her own had started to heat up and Jane knew she had to change the focus of her attention, least be caught by Maura.

"Took you long enough Cinderella." Jane teased, grabbing her keys from the floor where they had fallen.

"One can never spend too much time on their appearance Jane." Maura shrugged, collecting her expensive purse from the coffee table. "Although I'm not familiar with the term 'Cinderella.'"

"Right." Jane muttered, looking down at herself once before sighing. Trailing along behind Maura, Jane gasped in shock as Maura turned abruptly at the door.

"Wait I forgot something." Maura stepped forward, reaching around Jane's body. The action caused Jane to press against the wall, Maura's body resting gently against hers. From where they stood Jane could smell the strawberry scent of Maura's shampoo, and feel her full, ample breasts rubbing against her own smaller ones. Maura's heels had made up for the difference in height.

Jane held her breath, praying that her body wouldn't give her away. It seemed like they were trapped in that position for hours, when in reality Maura reached around Jane to the small table by the door to grab a bracelet, slid it on her wrist, and pulled away to open the door.

"That's better. Completes the outfit. Don't you think?" Maura asked, posing for Jane.

She knew that she should resist, but Maura was asking her about her outfit. It gave Jane the perfect opportunity to ogle her best friend without being caught. Eyes gliding up Maura's body Jane licked her lips to wet her suddenly parched mouth. "You look gorgeous."

Maura blushed faintly, sure she heard a strange tone in Jane's voice, but shrugged it off. Jane was the one person Maura couldn't read and she wasn't about to try now. "Thanks. I know this dress fits me exceptionally well and the shoes are the right proportion to make my butt look firmer." Maura smirked, walking off to the car being completely serious.

Jane groaned, shutting Maura's front door behind her. Her eyes were drawn to Maura's ass, watching in appreciation as the dress did make her ass look tighter. _"She is going to be the death of me."_ Jane thought to herself starting the car and driving them to work.

The day ended up being a boring one. There still wasn't a case to solve and Jane was stuck doing paperwork. She didn't even have an excuse to go see Maura.

Korsak and Frost had invited her to the Dirty Robber for drinks, but Jane had declined. Although she loved having drinks with them and Maura, she didn't feel the need to tonight. Nothing eventful had happened.

Also, Jane knew that she wanted to just hang out with Maura at her house tonight.

Heading down to the morgue Jane smirked as she spotted Maura online shoe shopping. "Glad to see we are working hard." Jane teased, leaning against the door frame.

Maura laughed and looked up. "I didn't have anything better to do."

"I know the feeling." Jane smiled. "Come on let's go. I'm thinking takeout at your place."

Maura smiled brightly, jumping out of her seat. It was true that Maura was a lonely child, but Jane had more than made up for that fact. She loved having a best friend now who came over and hung out and had sleepovers with. Even if they were a little too old for that.

"Chinese?" Maura asked sweetly as they both walked out together to Jane's car.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I know this was a short chapter and there is not a lot to it, but I promise the story will pick up its pace within the next few chapters. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks!<strong>


	3. Late Night Confessions

**Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Again I am very thankful for all the reviews and support!**

* * *

><p>On the ride over Jane and Maura talked about the days un-eventfulness, things they heard people talking about, and Maura talked about something Jane didn't understand. Jane didn't mind, just listening and nodding when the conversation called for it. Maura knew that Jane had no idea what she was talking about, but just the fact that she would listen to her ramble on and on was good enough for her.<p>

It was how their relationship worked. They balanced each other.

Jane drove them over to Maura's, picking up Chinese on the way there.

Now they both lay sprawled out, on Maura's couch, empty take out containers littering her table, Jane's shoes propped up next to them. They were sitting unusually close, but neither noticed. It seemed like they always sat this close while they were alone together.

"Oh come on!" Jane hollered, her hands flying up as she yelled at the TV. They were watching some sports game that Maura didn't understand.

"I don't get it. The ratio of the width of the ball should have…" Maura started, but Jane stopped her.

"Really Maura?" Jane sassed. "You're going to analyze my TV show?"

Maura blushed slightly and smacked her upper arm. Jane laughed, forging pain before turning back to the game. Maura grabbed her laptop, bored with the game, instead choosing to shop for shoes.

It was hours later that they found themselves in Maura's bed, laying side by side. Jane had been too tired to drive home and so they both crashed down together. It wasn't the first time they had slept in the same bed, but Jane felt nervous suddenly.

Looking over at Maura, with just the light from the streetlights outside lightening the room, Jane studied her expression. It appeared that she was sleeping. Even in her sleep Maura was composed. Laying on her back, her arms folded neatly across her stomach. Jane suddenly itched to feel the silky texture of her nightgown.

Moving lightly, as to not wake Maura, Jane turned on her side to face her. Hesitantly, Jane reached up, running her hand slowly down Maura's arm. The touch was feather light, she didn't want to wake Maura and have to explain her actions.

Allowing her hand to wander back up Maura's arm, Jane tucked a stray piece of hair out of her face, behind her ears. "Oh Maura." Jane whispered. "Why did I have to fall in love with you?" Knowing it was wrong, but not being able to stop herself Jane lifted herself above Maura, leaning down to kiss Maura's lips softly. They were soft and tasted sweet beneath Jane's lips and Jane sighed sadly. She would probably never get to taste them again.

Lying back down at Maura's side, Jane fell asleep, the only thing in her mind; Maura.

The moment Maura sensed that Jane was asleep, her hand flew to her lips. It was true that Maura had drifted off for a while, but she had been fully awake as Jane's hand had traced patterns on her arm, heard her whispered confession, and felt the soft press of her lips against her own. Turning her head to look at Jane, Maura bit her lip.

She of coarse, had always contemplated what it would be like to "be" with Jane, but had never considered the real possibility of it. Looking over at Jane, her only best friend in her entire life, Maura came to the conclusion that she was in love with Jane Rizzoli. Always had been. The touches, the looks, the late night movie nights, sharing the same bed, even their banter about their clothes and her googlemouth… Maura loved all of it.

She had been with a woman once, in college, but it wasn't serious. Just more of an experimentation fling. Maura had no problem with dating a woman, but just always had leaned towards men instead. _"Because that worked out splendidly." _Maura thought.

With one last glance at Jane beside her, Maura knew that she would never do anything to harm their friendship. Maura was going to be the one to make the first move. Closing her eyes, Maura fell asleep, planning.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short. I was going to make it longer, but you all have waited so patiently for another chapter so I typed this up. Next chapter will be Maura's move. Typing it as you read this! Haha. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I really do appreciate everybody's reviews and opinions.<strong>


	4. Maura's Plan Part 1

**Please keep in mind this is a M rated story. That's all. Oh and thanks for all the amazing reviews once again! You are all great and I love every single one of you!**

* * *

><p>The next morning Maura woke up first. Being accustomed to waking up at 6 every morning Maura knew she had tons of time before Jane would be up. Normally, she would shower and dress, before making herself a healthy breakfast. Today however, Maura decided to wait to shower and dress.<p>

The last few days Maura hadn't intentionally been coming to the door practically naked, but she had over slept. Her nights had been restless and until this morning Maura hadn't been able to place why. She missed Jane. It was as simple as that.

Despite the fact that what Maura planned to do was slightly cruel Maura couldn't lie to herself. It was going to be fun teasing Jane.

Maura grabbed her yoga mat, padding down the hallway to her living room. For about an hour Maura stretched and worked away all the kinks that had built up from sleeping. Once she was all good and warmed up Maura checked on Jane. She was still asleep.

"Oh Jane." Maura shook her head, grabbing a towel and going to take a shower. If she lingered in there for an extra 10 minutes she would be coming out the moment Jane woke up.

And Maura did just that.

Emerging from the bathroom, wet hair clinging to her face, water droplets running down her legs, and a small towel wrapped around her slender form that barely covered what it was supposed to.

Jane rubbed her eyes, biting back a groan. Surely Jane had to be dreaming.

"Morning Jane." Maura said curtly, walking by the bed to get to her closet. She made sure to swing her hips a little bit more than normal.

"Uh…" Jane coughed. "Morning." Her voice was huskier than normal and Jane blamed it on just waking up.

"You're welcome to take a shower if you'd like." Maura called from the closet. "I have some clothes you can borrow until she get to your house."

"Okay sure." Jane nodded, sliding out of Maura's bed. "Thanks." As Jane headed into the bathroom she cast a glance into Maura's closet. The door was only partially closed and what Jane saw made an instant burn ache between her legs.

Maura had allowed the towel to pool around her feet, now clad in only a skimpy pair of black, lace panties and a matching bra. Her back was turned and Jane's eyes shot down to her perfect ass incased in the most sinful pair of panties.

Jane stood motionless, staring at Maura until she saw Maura starting to turn around. Jane dashed into the bathroom, practically slamming the door.

Maura grinned, putting the rest of her clothes on. Despite what Jane thought, Maura was not as innocent as she appeared to be.

Inside the bathroom Jane was a reck. Trying to get the image of Maura's curvy, barely clad body out of her mind wasn't working. Stripping herself Jane got into Maura's huge shower, her hand instantly sliding between her legs. She knew it was wrong. Masturbating in her best friend's shower while thinking about said best friend, but Jane couldn't resist.

Her fingers worked a familiar pattern over her clit, teasing her folds, before sliding inside. Jane didn't waste time trying to build herself up, she was already so close. Biting down on her lip she tried not to make a sound. The last thing she wanted was Maura finding out.

Her fingers pumping in and out hard, brushing against her clit with her palm Jane was so close. Could feel her orgasm starting, building up through her when…

"Jane did I leave my necklace in here?" Maura barged into the bathroom.

Jane froze, fingers still inside of her pulsating core. "Maura what are you doing in here?" Jane practically shouted. She was panicking.

"Just looking for a necklace. Why? You can keep showering I'll just be a moment." Maura said innocently, searching the countertop for a necklace that Maura knew she wouldn't find.

"Maura!" Jane whined.

"Alright I'm leaving. You know some people go to bath houses where showering among other people is completely normal…" Maura went to continue, but Jane's groan cut her off. Leaving the bathroom Maura smirked wickedly once again. She had just caught Jane fingering herself. That thought alone sent a small fire aching between her legs, but she pressed on. It was going to be worth the wait in the end.

Jane groaned, sliding down to sit on the floor of the shower. She was embarrassed, nervous, sexually frustrated, and confused. Sighing deeply Jane knew she couldn't stay in there forever and quickly showered and dressed before heading down to meet Maura in the kitchen.

It was awkward at first, being near Maura, but Jane shook it off. She was convinced that if Maura knew what she was doing she would be called out on it. Soon they fell into their normal banter, Jane complaining about how Maura had no coco-puffs to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so I know my chapters have been a little short, but they are easier to write I found and this way I can post more frequently. Life just moves by too quickly sometimes. Haha. Please review. They help motivate me! Thanks!<strong>


	5. Maura's Request

At work they had ended up getting called to a scene. They assumed suicide and after Maura finished her autopsy and report it was official. The boy had hung himself.

Jane sighed, running her hand down her face as she finished the paperwork involved in a suicide case. It was just as sad as murder.

"Hey Jane. You want to get a drink with us tonight?" Korsak asked as they finished.

"Yeah sure." Jane nodded, leaning back against her chair. "I just gotta ask Maura first."

Frost's eyebrows raised. "Why? Girlfriend problems?"

Jane scoffed and threw something at him. "Maura is not my girlfriend." Even as the words came out of her own mouth Jane knew they felt wrong. Ignoring the painful clench of her heart Jane rolled her eyes. "I'm driving Maura since her car is being fixed."

"Oh. Can't she afford a rental?" Frost asked. He might be freaked out by dead bodies, but Jane didn't scare him that much. Plus, he had a bet with Korsak on when they would start dating.

"Yes but it just makes more sense if I drive her." Jane paused in her explanation. "Not like it's any of your business."

Frost held his hands up in defeat, a smirk gracing his face.

"What's not his business?" Maura asked sweetly, walking up next to Jane.

All three looked up at Maura. She was wearing the same dark red dress that she had put on that morning, hugging her curves deliciously. Jane bit her lip before shaking her head. "Nothing. You want to go get drinks with them at the Dirty Robber?"

"Sure. I finished my report so I'm done for the day." Maura smiled.

"Us too. Let's go."

The four of them made their way into the bar, each ordering a drink of their choice. They talked about the case, different things going on in their lives, and people around them. Frost and Korsak got a little bit wasted, saying that it was okay they were taking a cab home.

Maura laughed and Jane shook her head. Jane stopped drinking after two beers, knowing she was driving home. Maura had a few more, but stopped once she felt herself getting a little tipsy. She hated being drunk and wanted to remain aware of what she had planned for tonight back at her place. She already had a speech prepared for it Jane insisted on going home.

Just like clock work Jane tried to get out of staying the night, not wanting to invade on her personal space two nights in a row. Maura shot her down stating that she didn't mind and listing off statistics of driving home in the dark. Jane cut her off halfway, reluctantly stating that she would spend the night.

They ate dinner together before they once again ended up on Maura's couch. Flipping through stations while Maura was on her computer.

"Jane?" Maura questioned.

"Yeah?" Jane answered, not taking her eyes off the TV as she channel surfed.

"What does… scissoring mean?" Maura's eyes read off the screen before casting a glance up at Jane.

Jane nearly died of a heart attack right then and there. "Excuse me?"

"Scissoring. What is it?" The look on Maura's face screamed innocence, but if Jane could hear what Maura was thinking she would know better.

"Umm. Well… why… uhhh…" Jane stuttered, her hands coming up to begin the conversation before falling back to her sides. "Can't you just look it up?" Jane pointed to the computer.

Maura tipped her head to the side as if contemplating. "Yes I could. But I find that reading definitions is not as intriguing as when people explain something. This way I can read your facial expressions and gage the reaction that people have while experiencing scissoring." Maura rattled off as if it was a math equation.

Jane squirmed in her seat, praying the blush across her cheeks wasn't noticeable to Maura. "Well I've never experienced it so…" Jane tried to end the conversation.

"But you know what it is?" Maura asked again. She was not letting Jane out of it that easily.

"Yes." Jane said slowly.

"Tell me." Maura patted her eyelids and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "Please?"

Jane was helpless against a pouting Maura. She looked too damn adorable and Jane groaned. "Fine." Maura squealed in delight, turning to sit crossed legged, facing Jane. Jane gave her a look. "So umm… you know it's a… sex position right?" Jane whispered the last part as if someone was listening to their conversation.

Maura smirked. "Yes Jane I know that, but I want to hear the definition of it." She knew perfectly well what the position was. Although Maura couldn't lie without being sick she found bending the truth to be easier.

Jane sighed. This entire conversation was turning Jane on as she pictured doing it with Maura. "It's between two… woman." Jane bit out of last part, blushing slightly. "Where their legs, kinda just scissor together, so their… umm… touch." Jane made motions with her hands, skipping out key parts. "Maura why do you want to know?" She tried to get out of explaining.

"Jane I'm always eager to learn new things." Maura answered simply. "You should know that by now."

Jane did of coarse. This wasn't the first time Maura had asked her a question on something random, but it was the first time she had asked about a sex position. Maura was always open about her sexuality, but that's how it stayed. Jane had heard about her sexual experiences before, but never their actual positions.

"I know… it's just… hard to explain." Jane once again tried to end it there.

"Show me then."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please! Next chapter will be how Jane reacts to Maura's request.<strong>


	6. A Lesson in Scissoring

**You all are amazing for the reviews! Thank you so much!**

* * *

><p>Jane's eyes went wide and she coughed. "You want me… to show you?"<p>

"Yes." Maura said simply, still faking an innocent expression.

"No. Stop. No." Jane shook her head. "No way."

"Please Jane? I really want to learn." Maura pleaded, her bottom lip puckering out.

"Maura. Why?" Jane whined, making a face at her friend. "Just look it up online."

"Oh I intend to, but I want to experience it as well." Since Maura couldn't lie she stuck with the truth.

"Wait… uh what?" Jane babbled. "I'm not having sex with you."

Maura chuckled, but inside her heart was beating wildly. She knew that Jane had just lied to her about the sex thing. Her eyes had gotten wider momentarily and her the muscle in her neck twitched. Jane was a good liar to anyone, but Maura. "I wasn't proposing sex Jane. I just wanted to feel the position with our clothes on." Maura said sweetly. "Although I wouldn't be opposed to sex with you either. I'm sure you are very good in bed." Oh Maura definitely knew just what to say to get Jane all hot and bothered.

"Maura!" Jane groaned. "I am not talking about this with you."

"Why not? We talk about everything Jane." It was true they did. "Please? I really just want to know."

Jane sighed dramatically, before looking over at Maura once again. She absentmindedly rubbed the scars on her hands. Maura had came to associate that with nerves or if Jane was uncertain about something. With one last glance at Maura Jane caved. "Fine." If anything Maura was persistent and Jane knew that she would continue to ask. Her need for knowledge drove her. It was one of the qualities Jane loved about her.

Maura smiled in delight, giving Jane a quick hug. "Thank you." Jane just nodded in response. "Show me." Maura demanded lightly, waiting instruction. As long as Jane didn't ask Maura if she really didn't know what scissoring was Maura's plan would work out. She couldn't lie after all, but she could leave out things if not directly asked.

"So umm you just…" Jane trailed off, gently easing Maura onto her back. Her heart was beating out of her chest and Jane prayed that Maura couldn't tell that her entire demeanor changed. Her panties were absolutely soaked with desire. Noticing that Maura was in a dress Jane paused. "Maura do you want to put pants on?"

"No, just push it up if it's in the way. Is it in the way?" Maura added the last part, smiling openly.

"Yeah uh… I…" Jane bit her lip again. Reaching shaky hands out, Jane pushed Maura's dress up to her hips. She had to swallow her own moan as Jane could see Maura's skimpy, black, lace panties from her new position. They were the same ones she had caught Maura in while she was changing.

"You okay Jane?" Maura asked sweetly, pretending not to notice the way Jane's pupils had dilated and gone a darker shade, or how her gaze lingered on her panties for a little too long.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Jane nodded. Her husky voice had changed to a raspy tone. "So we both spread our… legs." Jane started again.

"Like this?" Maura let one leg drop to the floor beside the couch, the other bent at the knee, resting against the back of the cushions. Maura had never been ashamed of her body and had no insecurities about what she was doing.

Jane's eyes went wide and she couldn't stop the gasp from flying past her lips. Maura had completely opened herself up to her, the dress now bunched around her waist, clad in only those sinful pair of panties from the waist down.

Jane tried to keep her eyes off of her center, but failed miserably. Looking back up her body, Jane blushed a deep shade of red when she met Maura's eyes. She had been caught staring. "Yeah like that." Jane tried to act as if she hadn't just been thinking about ripping Maura's panties off and scissoring her for real.

"Now what?" Maura asked. She was loving the game she had started and wanted to keep things moving.

"Well now I… press against you." Jane rushed out, although she didn't move to do as she said.

"Sounds very pleasurable. Do it." Maura stated as if it was a fact. Anyone would be able to tell that Dr. Maura Isles was flirting with Jane, except for Jane who was frozen for a moment.

Finally, taking a shaky breath, Jane slid one leg under Maura's bent leg, while the other went over Maura's thigh to the leg that rested on the floor. Moving awkwardly with nerves Jane stopped herself just as their clothed sexes were about to touch. "Umm yeah this is it…"

Maura frowned up at Jane. She had been anticipating the feel of their bodies touching and was disappointed when Jane censored herself. "I don't think so Jane." Maura made a face up at her to indicate that she assumed the position was wrong. "With the given position there is no way two woman could achieve any pleasurable release, let along achieve an orgasm." Maura grabbed Jane's hips and pulled her closer. Their sexes touched and Jane gasped. "I think this is more like it." Maura stated, proud of herself.

Jane bit her lip, blushing like mad. "Okay so you know what it is now. Can I move?" Jane seriously needed to get some space between them before she did something stupid. The urge to grind into Maura was so strong and it took every ounce of control to remain still. Jane could feel the heat of Maura's sex even through the layers of clothing between them. Her own arousal was throbbing, her clit pulsing underneath her clothes.

"Hmm not yet." Maura mused. "So we grind against each other to achieve a release? That's all?"

"Well umm… I mean not we… but uh… two woman… who are dating… or intimate… at least…" Jane babbled.

"Hmmm." Maura pretended to be taking data. Slowly, her hips started to move, pressing their centers together firmly as she grinded them together.

Jane's fists clenched and unclenched around the couch cushions. It was too much.

In a flash Jane was up and off the couch, moving towards the kitchen. "So yeah that's it… you want a drink?" Jane practically ran into the kitchen, leaving a wicked grin on Maura's adorable face.

Her plan was working out perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>You know the drill. I love getting reviews! :)<strong>


	7. Maura's Second Request

Maura slid off the couch, smoothing her dress back in place. She chose to ignore Jane's question, knowing she was trying to use it as an excuse to run. Walking into the kitchen with the elegance and grace Maura held, she leaned against the counter.

"Jane?" Maura asked sweetly.

"Huh? Yeah? What?" Jane asked, her head in the fridge looking for a stronger drink than beer.

"Thank you."

Jane stood up, turning around to face Maura abruptly. "Uh you're welcome?" Jane fidgeted.

"I mean it. I understand the concept more clearly now. You know that there are different ways to learn. I was always a more… hands on type of learner when I could be…" Maura shrugged as if it made sense. Walking around the counter Maura hugged Jane, making sure to brush their breasts together.

Jane stood frozen, a small gasp issuing as she felt Maura's luscious breasts pressed to her smaller, perkier ones. "Yeah uh no problem." Since when was Jane this insecure? She had always just taken life by the horns. Not with Maura though. With Maura she was afraid she would ruin everything.

"I have one more thing to ask you though." Maura smiled cutely as she pulled away.

"What?" Jane asked, more than a little hesitant.

"Can I see you naked?"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry a quick update is coming. I wouldn't leave you all hanging on such a brief chapter. :)<strong>


	8. Let Me See You Naked

Jane's mouth went dry and she stuttered for a few moments. "You want to see me naked?" Jane asked slowly as if Maura had just spoken another language.

"Yes." Maura said nodding her head. Without her heels on Maura stood a few inches shorter than Jane and she had to lift her head up slightly to make eye contact. Her eyes read only curiosity and innocence. Jane mentally groaned.

"Why?" Jane asked, shifting from foot to foot.

"Because after such an interesting learning experience I find that I have heightened senses and…" Maura paused for a moment. Realizing that Jane probably wouldn't understand Maura simplified herself. "I find that it has turned me on and I'm interested to see if I would be equally turned on to the sight of your body."

Jane's jaw hit the floor. "You what?"

Maura bit her lip. "I just want to see you naked Jane. That's all."

"Maura!" Jane's voice rose in volume. "You can't just ask someone that!"

"I know, but that's why I asked you. You're my best friend… life long best friend forever… and you said you would do anything for me." Maura suddenly worried that she was ruining their friendship. However, as Jane's stance slacked and she let out a frustrated groan, Maura knew that no such thing was happening. Jane was simply just embarrassed.

"I can't believe you." Jane shook her head. "When I said that I meant to keep you safe… I never thought you would ask for this." Jane sighed. It was true though. Jane would do anything to keep her safe… and to keep her happy. She loved Maura too much to ever think otherwise.

"I know, but I really just want to know." Maura whispered, shrugging.

"And what if you don't?" Jane asked. But the confused look in Maura's eyes told Jane that she didn't quite understand the question. "What if you don't find me… you know… sexually attractive?"

"Oh." Maura said. "I see." She know understood part of why Jane was hesitating. Although Maura knew that she was going to find Jane absolutely breath taking when she was naked Jane did not. The sight of Jane in her clothes, even her non designer, slightly frumpy clothes, turned Maura on. Without any barriers Maura knew that it was going to be hard not to just jump her. "I wouldn't worry about that Jane. You are a very beautiful woman."

Jane blushed a deep shade of red. "Thanks." Jane muttered, looking at the floor of the Maura's kitchen.

"Jane?" Maura stepped up a little closer to Jane. They were now way past the boundaries of friends, but neither really noticed. They had always been this close. Maura slid her hands into Jane's. "Please?"

There is was again. That voice. The one Jane recognized as Maura trying to get her way. And it worked. It worked every time. "Fine." Jane found herself saying for the second night.

* * *

><p><strong>Again more to come soon. :) We're getting there. Next chapter... Jane stripping for Maura. <strong>


	9. Strip Tease for Maura

**To everybody who has reviewed and/or favorited my fic… THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p>Jane couldn't believe she had agreed. Even as Maura took her hand and led her down the hallway to her bedroom Jane still was in shock. This was not good. She should never had agreed to showing her what scissoring was and had just now agreed to take off her clothes for Maura.<p>

No Jane should not be doing this. She was in love with Maura. And here she was putting herself through hell. Giving Maura everything she had, showing her everything she had, and it wasn't going to be recuperated. For that Jane was sure of.

So no, Jane shouldn't be doing this. Should be protecting her heart from Maura. But, instead, she was going to go through with what Maura asked of her. Because after all, Jane was in love with Maura.

As they entered the bedroom Jane tightened her hold on Maura's hand instinctively. Maura squeezed back in reassurance. "It's okay. It's just me."

"I know." Jane whispered. _"That's the problem."_

Maura let Jane's hand go, moving to sit on the bed. As she folded her legs underneath her, Maura crooked a finger at her. "Come here."

Jane made her way over to Maura's bed slowly. She had spent the night many times here, laying in this bed with Maura, but now it seemed foreign to her. "Maura I just want you to know that this is not normal… for friends to do."

"I know Jane. But since when have I ever been normal?" Maura answered honestly. Her awkwardness used to make her uncomfortable around other people, but ever since meeting Jane Maura has embraced her uniqueness. Jane made her feel safe and loved and didn't care that she had a quirky personality.

Jane just smiled in return. Sliding up on the bed, Jane paused. "Wait if I'm doing this I don't want to be on the bed." Jane babbled, mostly to herself as she stood at the edge of the bed. "It's just too weird."

"However you're comfortable Jane." Maura replied kindly.

"Okay umm… ignore the scars alright?" Jane shrugged, looking at the floor.

"Jane." Maura moved up onto her knees on the bed so that she could cup Jane's face in her hands. "You're beautiful. Believe me. The scars are a part of you, they make you who you are. Don't worry about them."

Jane felt her heart miss a beat as Maura cupped her face. Her eyes cast down towards Maura's lips as she spoke before looking back up into her eyes. She wanted to kiss Maura so badly. Maura smiled softly knowing and leaned forward placing a soft kiss to Jane's cheek. It wasn't exactly what Jane was thinking about, but the soft press of Maura's lips to her cheek caused her stomach to do flips. Maura had never kissed her before in any way.

Pulling away, Maura sat back down on the bed, ready for her show. "Now strip."

Jane laughed then when she saw Maura's cheeky grin. "Really Maura?" Jane replied sarcastically, even as she dropped her jacket to the floor. "You have just been dying to say that haven't you?"

"Yes." Maura giggled, only frowning slightly when Jane left her jacket on the floor. Every piece of clothing deserved to be treated right, but Maura figured she had more important things to attend to then to scold Jane about the proper treatment.

Jane kicked off her shoes and socks, before her hands went to her belt. Getting rid of her badge and holster, Jane pulled the belt out of the loops of her black slacks. Now came the hard part.

With a deep breath, Jane slowly pulled her shirt over her head. Maura bit her own lip to stifle a gasp. Although Maura had changed in front of Jane many times Jane had never changed in front of her. Maura was much more open with her body then Jane was. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

Jane was stunning.

Her dark olive skin, taunt stomach with slight abs from working out and training with the men, and the scar. Even the scar was beautiful on Jane's body. It showed her strength and her braveness.

Jane shifted her weight as Maura stared at her frame. She was wearing a simple, dark blue, cotton bra that showed off the tops of her small, but well matured breasts. As Maura caught her fidgeting, her eyes looked back up. "Take more off." Maura insisted.

Jane nodded, hands unsteady as she reached for her pants. As they slid over her strong hip bones and down her long, lean legs Maura gasped. To match the bra, Jane had on dark blue panties. They were the boy cut kind. Jane kicked her pants to the side. "Turn around."

That was Maura's next demand. Jane slowly turned around showing off her backside to Maura. The panties framed her ass nicely, allowing just the bottom of her ass to be seen. Maura bit her lip refraining from asked Jane to bend over. She knew that it would be met with an awkward resistance and Jane would most likely bolt out of the room. Maura had to take things slow.

Jane heard the bed creak and wasn't too surprised when she felt Maura's hand on her shoulder. Maura was kneeling at the edge of the bed where Jane stood. "Jane can I take your bra off?"

Maura's words were spoken softly, calmly. She didn't want to alarm the detective. Jane felt a small shiver coarse through her. In all the times Jane had fantasized about Maura asking her that, this was never one of them. Jane nodded her head once, not trusting her voice.

Her eyes closed briefly as she felt Maura's soft, warm hands slide from her shoulders, down her back, and around her bra's clasp. With skilled practice, Maura unclipped her bra, letting it loosen on Jane's shoulders. Jane suppressed a moan when Maura's hands slid back up her shoulders to push the bra to the floor. "Turn back around."

Jane didn't do as Maura asked for a long moment, trying to gain the courage. She hated feeling vulnerable and standing in just her panties in front of Maura, her best friend, the woman she had fallen for definitely made her feel vulnerable. Finally, Jane turned to face Maura.

Maura gasped audibly, making Jane reach up to cover her breasts with her hands. "I'll just…" Jane mumbled, bending down to grab her clothes.

"No!" Maura might have replied too quickly, but she didn't care. Jane stood back up slowly, cocking an eyebrow at Maura. "I'm not done with my research." Maura replied smoothly. Jane let her clothes drop back to the floor, her hands still covering her breasts. "Let me see." Maura whispered, reaching up and lacing their hands together.

Jane allowed Maura to lower her hands, both staying entwined as Jane's waist. Maura's eyes greedily took in the appearance of Jane in nothing but her panties, trying to make a mental picture to remember for the rest of her life. After a few moments Jane started to squirm again.

"Jeez Maura. Take a picture it will last longer." Of coarse Jane said that jokingly, with sarcasm laced in, but Maura being Maura didn't realize that.

"Can I?" Maura's eyes light up slightly.

"What? No. Maura I was joking." Jane gasped in horror at the idea.

"Oh." Maura made a cute face, showing that she hadn't caught the joke and just shrugged it off. Letting go of Jane's hands Maura sat back a little. Her eyes shot back down to Jane's panties.

Jane tensed up knowing what Maura's next instruction was going to be.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I'm evil. Next chapter should be posted quickly though! Reviews make me write faster... *sly grin*<strong>


	10. All Barriers Gone

Maura shifted on the bed, so that her legs dangled off at either side of Jane. Jane took a tentative step back so that her waist wasn't level with Maura's sight.

Not liking the sudden distance Maura looked back up. "I want those off." Blunt as ever Maura stated her demand.

"I know." Jane replied back in her husky voice.

"I want to take them off." Came Maura's next blunt statement.

"What?" Jane was caught off guard once again. She was beginning to hate the feeling.

"Your panties I want to…"

"Alright I get it." Jane held up her hand to stop Maura's statement. They both didn't say anything for a long time, neither moving. Maura was waiting for Jane's reply. She wouldn't do anything that Jane didn't want her to do. Jane struggled with her decision. On one hand this had already gone too far so what was one more piece of clothing gone? On the other hand, if Maura removed her panties she would surely find out just what Maura had done to her. She was slightly surprised Maura hadn't found out already. Her panties were drenched. Jane groaned.

"Jane if it's too much to ask then I understand. You've already given me so much data that if you don't want to do this then it's okay." Maura smirked to herself. Jane would take that as a challenge. Which she did.

"No it's alright. But I don't want you to do it." Jane hoped by taking her own panties off that it would be less likely for Maura to see her arousal.

"Okay." Maura nodded in acceptance.

Jane's hand slowly made their way to her prominent hip bones, skimming her fingers over the edge of her panties. At the last moment Jane decided it would be easier if she could look away from Maura. Turning herself around Jane slowly dragged her panties down her legs, crouching down to remove them from her feet. Maura was only partially disappointed that she didn't bend over.

Jane faced away from Maura for a few minutes trying to will herself to turn around. Maura took the opportunity to gaze her Jane's firm ass. Running and kickboxing had done wonders.

As a few more minutes ticked by Maura knew that Jane wasn't going to turn around on her own. Standing up, Maura made her way around Jane's body.

"Jane look at me." Maura whispered, tipping Jane's chin up so she was forced to look in Maura's eyes. "You are extremely sexy and shouldn't be ashamed of yourself. Do you hear me? I mean every word Jane. Your body is stunning."

Jane smiled weakly. No one had ever said such sweet things to Jane and she didn't know how to respond. Sticking with honesty Jane admitted to Maura one of her most embarrassing moments. "Remember a while ago when Ma set me up with that awful lawyer?"

Maura nodded her head. "Yes. He was very full of himself."

Jane chuckled before continuing. "Yes he was. Well anyways… I hadn't had sex in a while and…" Jane sighed. "I decided why not? You know, he claimed to be good so…" Maura reached out and squeezed Jane's hands in comfort. She didn't know where this was going, but she knew that it was hard for Jane. Her facial muscles told her so. "I brought him back to my place, and we got into it for a while. When he took my shirt off though he froze." Jane bit her lip. She had never told anyone this memory and Jane hated retelling it now. But she trusted Maura and it had been eating at her for a while. "He took one look at my scars and freaked out. Told me that I was revolting to look at and no man wants a woman all battered up like that. He told me that I would have better luck with woman, screamed dyke at me and left."

Maura's heart broke at Jane's words. Even though Maura rationalized that her heart couldn't actually "break" she did understand the metaphor. "Oh Jane." Maura whispered, her hands coming back up to cup Jane's face. "Honey don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he is talking about. You are gorgeous my friend."

Jane smiled briefly. It wasn't the first time Maura had told her that, but that time she had been in clothes. Uncomfortable clothes, but clothes non the less. "Thank you." Jane whispered.

"Him walking out wasn't what really bothered you though was it?" Maura asked gently. Jane's face was still tense, her brows curved downwards.

"No." Jane replied, meeting Maura's gaze. "He called me a dyke."

Maura stepped closer. "You're not a dyke Jane."

Jane shook her head. "Your wrong Maura. I think I am." There Jane had said it. She liked woman. Maura knew and Jane was certain she would run. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have put you in this position… I'll get dressed and leave."

"Jane stop!" Maura caught Jane's hands pulling her back to her. "I'm not offended or uncomfortable with this." Maura knew she should tell Jane that she heard her late night confession, but wasn't ready to yet. "Please stay."

Jane looked at her. "Maura… I… I like woman and…" Jane's words died in her throat. _"I like you."_

"I know Jane." Maura smiled. "You're not the only one."

Jane's eyes shot to hers in confusion. "What?"

Maura shrugged simply. "I've always wondered what it would be like to have sex with a woman and have found a few in my life that I have been drawn to, but never have." Jane just stood there, shocked. "I didn't have very many friends growing up and didn't know if it was normal what I was feeling. But now I know that I am bisexual. I've done tons of research on my behavior and have confirmed my hypothesis."

Of coarse Maura would think of being bisexual as a scientific experiment. Jane chuckled softly. "Maura…" Jane bit her lip. She could tell that Maura was 100% okay with this. "I don't think I'm bisexual."

Maura's eyes looked at Jane confused. "But you just said…"

Jane pressed a finger to her lips. "I think I'm a lesbian. I've always been attracted to women more and have only dated men to please my mother and to try to convince myself otherwise. It hasn't worked." Jane admitted to not only Maura, but to herself. At the end of the day Jane still liked woman… more specifically Maura.

"I see." Maura said softly. Pulling away from Jane partially, Maura pushed on Jane's hips. "Sit down on the bed."

"What? Why?" Instantly Jane's defenses were up.

"Because I want to be your first." Was Maura's simple reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I know you all think I'm evil, but anticipation is half the fun! Thanks again for your support and reviews. I love you all!<strong>


	11. Be Patient

**I seriously can not say this enough. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

* * *

><p>"Maura no." Jane shook her head. She loved Maura and her body was screaming for her, but she couldn't do that to herself. Give her all to Maura just to have her break her heart.<p>

"Jane…" Maura leaned over to be level with her face. "I heard you the other night."

"What?" Jane frowned, fear coursing through every molecule of her body.

"When you told me you loved me." Maura said simply. "You kissed me."

"I… Maura… I'm sorry… I shouldn't…" Jane was cut off as Maura pressed a finger to her lips.

"I'm glad you did it." Jane's eyes went wide in confusion. "Jane I love you too." Maura gently pushed on Jane's hips, moving her up the bed. When she was leaning against the headboard, Maura slid onto the bed with her.

Jane sat frozen, unsure of what to do. For months now she had been trying to convince herself that she wasn't in love with Maura and was convinced that Maura could never and would never love her back. Now Maura was smashing that idea, saying that they could be together. Jane was unprepared.

Her fears were stopped though, replaced by a nervous jitter, as Maura straddled her naked lap. Even though Maura still had all her clothes on, the position was doing things to Jane. Maura settled herself in Jane's lap, arms resting on her shoulders. "Jane can I kiss you?" Jane's breath caught. The normally brash detective, speechless and confused. Eyes searched Maura's for an answer. Maura Isles always had an answer. "Let me be your first." Maura whispered to her. "Then you can be mine."

Jane felt something she hadn't in a long time… needed. They were finally going to be together.

Cupping Maura's face in her hands Jane answered Maura's question. "I'm going to kiss you now." Maura smiled as Jane's lips pressed against hers.

The kiss was soft and tentative at first, both exploring one another for the first time. However, within moments they became bolder, tongues meeting as mouths opened for more. Neither was sure who moaned first.

When Jane went to run kisses down Maura's neck she pulled away. "Wait Jane. It's my turn first." Jane nodded. Jane Rizzoli was giving up control. It only seemed fit that it was to Maura.

Maura smiled broadly, clearly pleased with herself. As their lips met again for another heated kiss, Maura relaxed more firmly into Jane's lap. Her clothed center resting just above Jane's naked sex. "Oh fuck." Jane moaned into Maura's mouth.

"Language Jane." Maura chastised as her mouth blazed a path down Jane's neck. Jane's sarcastic remark was silenced as Jane felt Maura's teeth nip her neck.

"Maura!" Jane exclaimed, trying to squirm away. She knew without a doubt that Maura was causing a large hickey to form on her neck.

Maura held her down by her legs locking in place. Yoga was good for something after all. Making sure that her clothed breasts brushed against Jane's as she leaned in, Maura licked the shell of Jane's ear. "You're mine now detective Jane Rizzoli. All mine."

Jane's loud moan was accented by her grip on Maura's hips. The hot, breathy words spoken into her ear made Jane all the more hot and wet between her thighs. Her pussy was dripping with want and need, that Jane was sure of. "Please Maura." Jane whispered.

"Patience Jane."

* * *

><p><strong>So I figured I'm so good at cliffhangers why not torture you all some more. (Just kidding). I love all of you and another chapter is right around the corner I promise! Reviews please!<strong>


	12. Jane's Pleasure

"Maura I've been patient since I've fallen in love with you. I've done everything not to mess this up, to not make assumptions. I know that you think I've been scared, and it's true, but I've waited for you. I needed to protect myself and I've waited for you to show me that you felt the same way." Jane whispered. "I've been patient all night with your teasing game." Maura gasped as Jane pulled roughly on her hips, crashing their bodies together. "I'm all out of patience." The last part was growled in Maura's ear, sending a delightful shiver up her spine.

"Jane I want to go slow. Show you how I feel." Maura moaned out softly as Jane's hands cupped her ass, the dress's material stretched tight over perfect molds of flesh.

"Later Maura." Jane breathed against her ear. "As long as you're not going to run, I'm not. Make love to me later. Right now I want you to fuck me."

Maura hated swearing, but right now Jane's curse words only served to make her hotter. Eyes locking with Jane's darkly Maura slowly began to grind her hips against the taller, darker woman beneath her. Jane's rich olive skin was a stark contrast to Maura's milky complexion. They made a hot pair.

Maura once again placed her mouth at Jane's ear as soft moans issued past Jane's lips. "Oh I intend to detective. I intend to make you scream."

Jane growled, her hips arching up into Maura's slow, deliberate grind. "I don't scream." Jane stated, her eyes staring into Maura's, challenging.

"We'll see about that." Maura grinned, dipping her head to kiss Jane's neck once again. As she neared the large hickey she had caused, her tongue flicked out, swiping against the sensitive flesh. A deep moan vibrated though Jane.

Maura soon found that she was anxious for more. Her lips soon traveled lower, placing kisses between Jane's breasts. "Oh." Jane moaned softly. No longer being able to wait, Maura sucked a tight nipple into her mouth, lavishing attention to it. "Oh… uhhh… fuck Maura." Jane's head fell back against the headboard, her hands curling in Maura's mass of gorgeous curls.

Maura grinned. Gently biting down on the hard bud, she pulled back stretching the skin tight, before releasing her breast with a pop. Jane's back arched. Loving the way Jane's body was responding to her, Maura switched to the neglected orb, licking, sucking, biting, and stroking her tongue across it.

Jane squirmed beneath the honey blonde. She had fantasized about this for so long and Jane knew that nothing could compare to the reality. The brunette groaned in frustration as Maura stopped the assault on her breasts to kiss lower. As she neared the scar caused by Jane shooting herself to save her and Frankie, Jane tensed.

"Relax sweetie." Maura whispered as she placed small, feather light kisses to the damaged skin tissue.

Jane's eyes fluttered closed. The scar that always ached seemed to relax at Maura's whispered command, tingling sensations taking the place of a slight burning pain with each one of Maura's kisses. "Please Maura."

Maura smiled against her rich skin, moving lower yet. Sliding off her lap to get a better view, Maura's eyes drifted to her waist. For the very first time, Maura viewed Jane in all her glory.

"Stunning." Maura commented, her hands gliding up Jane's toned legs. "Bend them." Jane did as asked, bending her knees so that her feet rested on the bed. Her knees were still pressed together, hiding her most intimate part. A soft caress traveled up to her bent knees, resting on top. "Open." Maura didn't need to offer another explanation, gently pushing her legs apart. The cool breeze from the room ghosted across her heated core and Jane let out a soft moan. She was fully exposed now, and as Maura gazed at her, Jane held her breath.

With the position she was in, sitting up against the headboard, legs bent and spread open, it almost looked like she could be giving birth and Jane chuckled at the thought. The noise startled Maura from her thoughts and she looked up at her. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing Maur." Jane shook her head. "I was just thinking… nothing important."

Maura nodded accepting that sometimes she wasn't meant to understand Jane. Instead, a sly grin appeared on her face. "Well let's see if I can make you stop thinking. I do have to make you scream after all."

Jane smirked back, never one to back down easily. "Do your worst." And by that Jane meant to fuck her senseless. But Maura understood that.

Pushing her legs even wider Maura once again looked down between her legs. Jane's slick, pink pussy, glistening with her juices. "I have to taste you." Maura said, mostly to herself, as she laid down between Jane's bent legs.

Breathing in the musky aroma that was Jane, Maura slowly slid her tongue through glistening folds. "Oh God Maura!" Jane cried out, her fists clenching into the mattress.

Maura expertly danced her tongue along Jane's pussy. Although she had never done this to a woman she studied the human body and knew places that were most sensitive than others. Plus, she was studying Jane's reaction to every movement, noting the ones that Jane's body jerked at more harshly.

As her tongue slid up and down through her sex, Maura allowed her fingertips to dance along her opening. Teasingly, pressing just the pad of her finger inside, before withdrawing again. Jane let of a strangled gasp, her stomach muscles rippling with pleasure. It was taking everything she had to stay still and allow Maura to continue. Maura knew that too. "Jane tell me what you're thinking."

Jane gasped, surprised by the request. As Maura went back to swirling her tongue through her, flicking just barely against her clit Jane lost focus again. A hard bite to her hip jolted her back to the task at hand. She only smirked briefly as she noted that Maura was a biter.

"I was… oh God… I was thinking about… what I'd do… ohh… t…to you if… if I was in charge… fuckkkk." Jane groaned out as Maura once again slid just the tip of her finger inside, stroking a few times, before pulling out again.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Maura stopped licking her for the moment to ask her question before sucking on her clit softly.

Jane jerked up, gasping again as Maura's free hand slammed her hips back down to the bed with a surprising strength. Her legs that her bent on either side of Maura's body threatened to collapse, wanting to press together to relieve the ache that Maura was teasing. "Oh please more…" Jane gasped before trying to answer Maura. "I would flip you over… onto your back…" Jane paused once again to take a shaky breath. "And then I would straddle your face."

Maura moaned against her sex, the vibrations working their way through Jane's body. Jane's words were affecting her more than she thought they would. "Then what?" Maura asked, her own voice now dropping in tone.

Jane groaned in frustration. "Please Maura just fuck me." Jane might not scream, but she wasn't above begging. If it got her what she wanted then she didn't care.

"Tell me first." Maura replied smoothly, allowing her fingers to drag through her slickness.

Jane groaned once more. Anyone else would have just given it to her, but she supposed that was why she loved Maura. She was one person she couldn't bully around. They were equally matched, equally stubborn. And they both loved each other.

"Fuck Maura!"

"Come on Jane the quicker you tell me the faster I'll be inside you, making you come."

"Oh God… once I straddled your face I would make you lick me. My hands would… thread in your hair and pull you to my pussy…" Jane fought to catch her breath, she was so turned on. "You would lick me, your tongue sliding in and out until I came. Oh God Maura I would come all over your face."

"We are definitely doing that later." Maura replied. But before Jane could offer a snaky reply back two of Maura's fingers slammed inside of Jane, making her words break off with a loud moan.

Maura knew that Jane was ready for it. She was dripping wet and her walls were already clamping down on her fingers. Not bothering to give time for Jane to adjust to the sudden intrusion Maura began to slam her fingers in and out hard and fast. The experience was almost painful, but it felt so blissfully good that Jane didn't care. Her body arched up more, legs straining to stay in their position as her fists grabbed at the sheets to the bed.

"Maura! Oh… more… more!" Jane cried out, just below a scream.

"My pleasure." Maura's mouth lowered to Jane's clit, sucking and licking at it with the same velocity that her fingers were going at inside of Jane. "You taste so good." Maura commented as she broke away for air before returning to her clit.

"Oh… I… more… fuck… so close." None of Jane's words were coming out in complete sentences, just random babbles of pleasure. Her body was alive in every cell, Maura fingers curling against her weak spot. "Gonna… close."

Maura knew that Jane was trying to say and with a strong flick of her tongue against Jane's clit Maura brought her to climax.

And Jane did indeed scream.

Maura's name breaking from her lips on an uncontrolled scream, Jane's body frozen before thrashing down on the bed as waves of hot pleasure shook through her body. Her mind went blank as the intense orgasm rocked her to her core, Maura's skilled fingers riding her through wave after wave.

When Jane's body could take no more and the last wave of pleasure passed, she collapsed down onto the bed, her legs falling to the mattress awkwardly. She still trembled with the tingles of the aftershock.

Maura licked Jane clean slowly as to not make Jane uncomfortable as she knew she was extremely sensitive. Kissing up her body, Maura came to rest back on Jane's lap, straddling her gently.

Jane met her lips in a soft kiss, tasting herself on Maura's succulent lips. As they broke away Jane saw the smirk on Maura's face.

"Oh shut up Maura. Cocky isn't a good look for you." She teased.

Maura giggled, unrestrained, holding Jane close. "I won't tell anyone."

"You'd better not!" Jane gasped in mock horror before laughing along with her. Her laugh was infectious. Her numb arms wrapped around Maura's waist, resting her head on her shoulder. "When I regain movement in my body your next." Jane whispered.

"Oh I look forward to it so don't wait too long."

Both just smirked wickedly at the other.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was as hot as you all wanted it to be after the wait! Don't worry I plan on doing another chapter, if not more afterwards. I haven't decided yet. Reviews please! Thanks!<strong>


	13. Maura's Pleasure

They both ended up falling asleep, Maura laid out on top of Jane's body. The tension from earlier and the relief of finally admitting they loved each other, along with Jane's intense orgasm caused the duo to fall into a quick slumber.

Jane woke up first, hours later. Her arms were wrapped around Maura's still clothed body, one hand on her ass, the other over her shoulders. Maura's blonde curls were in a fashionable mess, tickling Jane's neck. She could fell Maura's hot breath on her neck, the rhythmic in and out, telling Jane she was still asleep. Unlike last time.

A smile broke out onto Jane's face. Maura wasn't asleep last time, that's why they were finally together.

Allowing her fingers to dance along the zipper of Maura's designer dress Jane realized that she had yet to see Maura naked. It was something she definitely wanted to see. Placing soft kisses along Maura's cheek and forehead, the only part of her she could reach, Jane slowly coaxed Maura out of dream land.

"Hmmm." Maura moaned as she woke up.

"Hey there." Jane smirked up at her as Maura opened her eyes.

"Jane? What…?" Maura looked around for a moment, confused.

"We fell asleep." Jane supplied the missing piece of information for her.

"Oh. Oops." Maura giggled. "Guess I was more comfortable on you then I thought."

Jane chuckled, slowly rolling them over so that she hovered above her. "I'm glad to hear that. You're welcome to sleep on me whenever you'd like, but right now I'd very much like to see you naked." Their lips collided for soft, passionate kisses, until Jane got anxious. "Roll over."

Maura smiled up at the dark haired detective, rolling onto her stomach underneath her. Jane straddled her legs as her hands went to the zipper at the back of the dress once again. Slowly, Jane pulled it down, kissing every inch of her back exposed to her. When the zipper was all the way down, Jane gently pressed on her hips.

Understanding what Jane wanted Maura lifted her hips up, her ass rising in the air slightly so that Jane could remove her dress from her body. She smiled gently as she watched Jane fold the dress neatly, before setting it softly on the floor. Although Maura would have hung the dress up she appreciated the effort Jane put into trying to keep her clothes in good condition.

Her thoughts on dry cleaning were stalled though as she felt Jane's hands smoothing their way up the back of her legs.

"No. Stay like this." Jane instructed as Maura went to roll over onto her front.

Maura looked over her should at Jane. "You want me like this… or like this?" Maura cheekily grinned as she slid up onto her knees, raising her panty clad ass in the air.

"Gee when you give me options…" Jane teased although Maura knew by the look in her eyes that she wanted her just like this. Jane took a moment to appreciate Maura's elegant body. The slight dip in her back, her creamy skin, and that perfect, round ass. "So beautiful." Jane whispered, before her lips lowered onto her back.

Maura moaned softly, arching her back more as Jane splayed kisses down her spine, her tongue occasionally coming out to taste her skin. Her head fell down between her bent arms as Jane skipped over her raised butt, placing kisses instead along the back of her thighs. "Oh. Please Jane. Just take them off." Maura didn't care that she was begging already. Normally she would have prided herself on being able to outlast whatever male specimen she had brought home to fuck, but with Jane it didn't matter. Unlike those men, Maura was in love with Jane. One look from Jane could ruin her panties and even though all Jane had done was place a few soft kisses along her body Maura was already withering in anticipation. "Please."

Jane kissed her thighs a few more times, before her fingers skimmed along the waistband of Maura's skimpy panties. Licking her own lips, Jane slowly began to pull them off. She had wanted to since that morning when Maura had tantalizingly left the door open for Jane's amusement. Even though Maura had not admitted to teasing her, Jane knew that it was part of Maura's plan. She was glad she did it.

As the panties reached her feet, Maura kicked them to the floor. Jane laughed at her giddiness. "Tisk tisk doctor. I thought you would have more patience than this."

Maura groaned. Jane was using her own word of patience to get back at her. Two could play that game. Looking over her shoulder Maura batted her eyes as she opened her legs more. "Jane I have no patience when it comes to wanting to be fucked by you."

Fucking hell. Maura Isles just swore. Jane knew that if she gave Maura what she wanted than Maura would have won two of their little games that they tortured each other with. Jane had screamed and now she wasn't going to make Maura wait. With one look at Maura's ass risen in the air and the dark look in her eyes Jane gave in.

Gripping her hips in both hands, Jane pushed on her back to get her to arch her back more, lowering her torso, but pushing her butt higher in the air. From her yoga classes with Maura Jane knew that this was one of the positions in the cat cow exercise. She also knew that she would never be able to do that exercise again without thinking of Maura like this.

Naked and ready to be fucked.

Pressing a kiss to Maura's left butt cheek Jane smirked, trailing her hand up the inside of her leg, towards her dripping center. A shiver ran through Maura's spine in anticipation. As her fingers reached her soaked center Maura cried out. "Oh Jane! Jane please don't tease me. I need it. Please."

Jane kissed her lower back, fingers dancing across her folds. "Shh Maura. It's okay I got you." Not needing to say anymore Jane slowly slid two of her long, slender fingers inside of Maura.

"Oh my…!" Maura moaned loudly, head lowering to the pillow beneath her.

"You are so wet Maura and so tight." Jane commented as she slid her fingers, experimentally along inside of her, dancing her fingers across her walls. Maura moaned again. As Jane found a rhythm she liked, thrusting into her rhythmically Jane went back to kissing every inch of Maura.

Her back, legs, arms, neck, ass… anything Jane could reach without having to remove her digits from Maura's pussy was kissed, licked, and nipped at.

"Jane… more… need more." Maura was squirming beneath her. Every part of her that was kissed or touched by Jane was on fire, burning with a need. Maura's hips jerked towards Jane's hand as she added a third finger, the pace increasing. "Yes!"

"That's it Maura. Let go like I did for you." Jane leaned over Maura's body, using her hips as a mean of thrusting her hand harder inside of her. "You are so fucking hot like this. Moaning and withering against my hand. Do you even know what you do to me Maura?"

Maura let out a sound like sounded like sob, her body reeling with everything Jane was doing. Her senses were in overdrive, her orgasm threatening to overcome her. "Yes. I do Jane… oh! It's… ahh so good… it's the same thing… y-you… you do to me."

Jane smiled against her neck. "Damn right Maura. Your mine now. I'm never letting you go." With that being said Jane's free hand reached around her hip, finding her throbbing clit. Flicking and circling it Jane pounded her fingers inside of Maura.

"Yes! Oh Jane! Yes please so good! Ahh!" Maura cried out, riding back against each and every one of Jane's thrusts inside of her. Feeling her body start to tremble and shake, Maura didn't fight it. As her orgasm crashed into her, she let it, riding through every wave of pleasure as Jane's fingers continued to work inside of her. She was only slightly aware of Jane's name being wrenched from her lips, before she fell down onto the bed, dizzy and completely satisfied.

Jane removed her hands, laying herself down over top of Maura's back. Careful not to crush her, Jane placed soothing kisses to her shoulders and back. "That was amazing Maura. You are stunning." Jane whispered. And it was. Seeing Maura climax was one of the most erotic and sinfully beautiful things she had ever witnessed.

"Oh wow." Was the only thing the normal articulate Maura Isles could mutter as she fought to regain her breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the slight delay in posting. Hope you all enjoyed it though! I've decided that since everyone has been so nice and I got so many amazing reviews that I'm going to continue with this story for a least a few more chapters! Thanks again to all of you! Reviews are always welcomed. <strong>


	14. Watching TV

Hours later Jane and Maura found themselves huddled up on Maura's couch, both dressed in comfortable clothing. Well, Maura in her designer pajamas and Jane in a wore out pair of shorts and a t-shirt that she left at Maura's place for nights when she slept over. A different style of comfortable, but the same none-the-less.

They had fallen asleep once again after a few more rounds of "love making" and now sat, watching a late night TV show. It was close to 3:30 in the morning, but neither cared. They didn't have a case at work and neither were on call tomorrow (or did that make it today?). Either way, as Maura laid with her head in Jane's lap, her hands stroking through the soft, blonde curls, everything felt perfect.

Maura broke her gaze away from the TV, shifting to look up at Jane. She blushed when she found Jane smiling down at her. "Have you been watching me the entire time?" Maura questioned, grinning up at the brunette.

"Possibly." Jane replied as she leaned against the back of the couch, legs propped up on the coffee table in front of her. Maura chuckled, reaching for one of Jane's hands, holding it in her own perfectly manicured hands. Jane flexed her fingers before allowing Maura to lace their fingers together. Maura was the only one she allowed to even touch her hands, still sensitive about her scared palms.

Jane turned her attention back to the program on TV, before her gaze slowly wandered back to Maura. To be honest Jane had no idea what was on the television, all she knew was Maura found it utterly fascinating. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the facts, lips pursed as if she was ready to argue the facts coming through the speakers. It was the same look she got when working hard on a case. Jane found it utterly adorable.

After a few moments, when the screen went to a commercial, Maura turned over to look up at Jane again. "I find it extremely distracting when I know you are watching me."

"I find it intriguing and arousing." Jane replied honestly. Maura had broke down all her barriers.

Maura chuckled, sitting up to cuddle into Jane's side. Jane's arms wrapped around Maura, pulling her onto her lap so she could rest against her. "Detective Jane Rizzoli. Bad-ass cop and secret cuddler."

"Did you just make a joke?" Jane teased back, poking her sides before kissing her neck softly. "Just don't tell anyone."

Maura smiled in response, the program back on. Jane tried to pay attention to the TV knowing how much Maura really wanted to see it, but soon found it boring and was easily distracted by Maura sitting in her lap. Hands that were wrapped around her waist soon found their way under the bottom of her nightshirt, stroking the soft skin on her lower stomach. Her lips resting against Maura's neck, placing small, light kisses to the back of it. Maura moaned, practically melting into Jane's embrace. "There you go distracting me again."

"Do you want me to stop?" Jane mumbled cheekily in her ear.

"God no." Maura hissed as Jane slid her hands under Maura's silky shorts, finding she had no underwear on.

"Dr. Isles you seem to have lost your panties." Jane chuckled lowly in her ear, fingers skimming along her folds.

"I didn't think I would need them." Maura squirmed in her lap, before Jane's arm locked tightly around her hips preventing her movement. Maura felt suddenly trapped, completely at Jane's mercy and she loved it. "Oh." Came her soft moan.

Jane smirked wickedly behind her. "This turn you on Maur? I haven't even really touched you yet and you're moaning."

"Yes." Maura groaned.

"What turns you on the most Maura?" Jane kissed the back of her earlobe.

"Everything Jane." Maura breathed, before elaborating. "Your husky voice in my ear, the hot breath on my neck giving me goose bumps, your strong, yet feminine body pressed to my back, how I can feel your nipples sliding into my skin." Another breath. "And the way your arm is holding me close, not allowing me to move away from your wonderful fingers and the delicious things they can do to me. I love everything Jane, your strength and the tenderness, but firm strokes against my core, the naughty words whispered in my ear." Maura laid her head back against Jane's shoulder. "Jane just take me. Make me yours again. Anyway you want. I trust you. Just please give it to me."

Jane was sure that she was going to die of a heart attack. Maura's confessed words rocked Jane to her core and Jane had to take a few shaky breaths before replying. "You mean it Maura?"

"Every last word of it. You know I can't lie."

"Oh fuck babe. It's good thing we are off tomorrow because I'm going to fuck you so many times you're going to beg for mercy."

Maura just moaned loudly, Jane's fingers slamming inside of her within her shorts.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's such a teaser chapter, but I promise you all lovely reviewers and followers that there is another chapter coming soon! Thanks again. Reviews please! <strong>


	15. Jane Fucks Maura Part 1

Jane worked her hand hard and fast between Maura's legs. Her long fingers stroking in and out without mercy, a clear indication that this was not meant to last. Right now, Jane was fucking Maura to get her off as quick as possible so that she could take her again and again wherever and however she wanted. Oh and did Jane have ideas.

Maura screamed out Jane's name, her fingernails digging into the arm wrapped around her waist, trying to keep from flailing around. Jane hissed in response, but did nothing to remove Maura's hands. Instead, she proceeded to place sucking kisses to Maura's slender neck, her palm pushing against her clit with every thrust in. Maura screamed again.

"Come Maura. Right now come around my fingers. I won't let you go. Come so hard for me so that I can fuck you again." Jane didn't know what had gotten into them. It wasn't like they were horny teenagers anymore, but that was exactly how they were acting. They had already had sex numerous times, but still couldn't get enough of each other.

"Oh Jane… Jane… Jane!" Maura once again screamed, her body trying to jerk away from the pleasure, but Jane's firm arm kept her close. The moment her orgasm crashed over her Maura shook and gripped Jane's arm even tighter. Her voice broke as she screamed Jane's name again. Yes she was wearing the name out, but Jane loved it.

Jane gave Maura just a few moments to regain her composure before issuing her next demand. "Stand up." Maura wasn't sure if she could. On weak legs Maura stood up, her back to Jane still. "Remove your clothes, slowly. And then turn around." Maura did as instructed, a rush of adrenaline pumping through her. She did not question that Jane was going to ravish her. As Maura turned around Jane looked her up and down completely. She would never get enough of Maura's body. From her position, still seated on the couch Jane noticed that her mouth was perfectly level with Maura's center. She took complete advantage of that. "Spread your legs and brace your hands on my shoulders."

"Oh God." Maura whispered, knowing what Jane intended. Spreading her legs to a wider stance and placing her hands firmly on Jane's shoulders, Maura hoped that her legs would be able to remain standing.

Jane smirked. "Oh God is right Maura." As she sat on the edge of the couch, Jane's arms locked around Maura, placed firmly on her ass. Even though Jane was only placing her hands there to grope her Maura was thankful for the means of support. All worries about falling halted as Jane's tongue came in contact with her slick, wet folds.

"Oh mmm." Maura moaned, head tipped down to watch Jane.

Jane's eyes looked up to met her gaze and a cocky smirk appeared on her face. "You like watching me lick you?" Maura didn't respond, couldn't. Jane's lips, teeth, and tongue were suddenly on her, in her, filling her, and teasing her. Her body shook and trembled, Jane consuming her entire being.

"Oh Jane. Ahhh. Yes, yes, yes! Like that. Just like that. Oh so good!" Her chants became constant, hands placed firmly on Jane's shoulders as her knees went weak. So was so close already. Never had she experienced such a quick rebound after Jane had shattered her world just moments before.

Jane slid her tongue over and over again through her wetness, licking everything she could find. Maura's taste was exquisite and Jane laughed at the idea that if she were a wine she would be the most expensive. As her tongue flicked over Maura's clit Jane felt her body spasm. Within just one night Jane had already come to realize that that one spasm meant she was close. So utterly close to a world of bliss.

And although Jane knew it was cruel, she pulled away.

* * *

><p><strong>I know these chapters have been short, but another update will come quickly. Please keep up the reviews they really are appreciated and I love every single one of them. They motivate me to write more! Thank you all again. I can not say that enough! Hope you're still enjoying the fic as much as I'm enjoying writing it!<strong>


	16. Jane Fucks Maura Part 2

**I can't say thank you enough! You all are amazing and I love you! So without further ado... the next chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>"No!" Maura pleaded as she felt Jane pull away from her. Her hands shot from her shoulders to the brunettes long hair, trying to pull her back.<p>

"Uh uh Maura." Jane pretended to scold, holding her back by her hips.

"Jane! Please." She no longer cared that she was whining. She had been so close!

Jane just stood up, inches from Maura. "I think I'm a little over dressed." Maura nearly cried. Grabbing Jane's t-shirt, Maura practically ripped it off her head, pulling her bra with the shirt in a tangled mess. Her shorts and panties were yanked to the floor in pretty much the same manner. Jane laughed, before containing herself at Maura's expense. "Against the wall. Face me."

Maura eagerly complied, her back hitting the wall in lightning speed. Anything to make Jane go faster. Jane grinned once again, pressing her entire body along the length of Maura. Maura moaned, feeling their breasts pressed together, once again trapped by Jane. She was coming to realize that she absolutely loved being at Jane's mercy, something she had never liked before in any relationship. Of coarse she loved when Jane gave her control, but those were rare moments. She wouldn't have it any other way. "Please Jane. Don't make me beg. Please."

"Shh Maura. It's my turn to play." Jane pressed her lips against Maura's. She could taste the lingering taste of her sex on Jane's lips, along with the tangy essence that was Jane. It overwhelmed her and Maura whimpered. Deciding to let Maura off easy this once, Jane's hands found their way back between her legs. Catching Maura off guard however, Jane grabbed her inner thighs. "Jump."

Maura realized her intention, jumping as Jane wrapped her legs around her waist, using the wall for support. Her back hit the wall harder, at a harsher angle, but Maura didn't care. Making sure her legs were wrapped tightly around Jane's waist, she laid back against the wall. "Jane. Fuck me."

Jane smirked wickedly. She loved when Maura swore, especially when it was to beg her to take her. "My pleasure…babe." Just as quickly as Jane had pulled away, her fingers were once again inside of Maura. And just like before the pace was wild and crazy, Maura clawing at her back and shoulders as she held on for dear life.

With their position Jane used her own weight to force her fingers harder and deeper inside of Maura. As Maura released a sobbing sound Jane wondered briefly is she was hurting her, but it was quickly followed by a moan and a "don't stop" that put to rest all of her worries.

"Shit Maur. You make me crazy. All I can think about is your body and the sounds you make when you come for me. I'll never get sick of this Maura, I crave this too much." Jane whispered her confession, fingers slamming home repeatedly within the hot depths of Maura's pussy.

"You'll never have to go without. Oh God Jane I'm yours. I'm yours whenever you want me." Maura cried out, Jane's fingers brushing against her g-spot.

"I'll never let you go." Jane replied seriously. Her attitude was that of a promise, one she saved for things she truly believed in. Maura held onto her tighter, understanding.

"I love you." She knew that those words often were issued uncharacteristically and falsely when said during sex, but Maura meant it. Every damn syllable.

"Fuck Maura." Jane moaned as she shamelessly moved her fingers so that it brushed her own clit as she pounded Maura. "I love you too. I really fucking do."

"Language." Was the only thing Maura could respond with before her orgasm slammed into her. Her nails dug into Jane, leaving small bruises, her back hitting the wall hard. Each and every time Jane made her come it seemed to shake her to the core, all logical thoughts gone. No one had ever made her come so many times so forcefully.

As she once again tried to find her way back to reality, Jane pushed off the wall, carrying Maura into the bedroom. Gently setting her on the bed, Jane smoothed her hair out, placing soft kisses along her face. Maura hummed softly, eyes closed as she concentrated on breathing.

Jane got off the bed, rummaging around in Maura's dresser drawers for a moment. Maura didn't seem to notice, still in an orgasm's high. Finding everything she needed, Jane grabbed her last needed piece, her handcuffs.

Sliding back onto the bed, Jane gently took each one of Maura's wrists, placing her hands above her head. She swore that she would never use her handcuffs during sex, the cliché too much for her to handle, but seeing how much Maura loved being held down by her, claimed by her… well Jane didn't care about the cliché so much anymore. She wanted this just as much as Maura did.

So without hesitation, Jane locked the cuffs around her wrists, looping them through the bed, ensuring that Maura couldn't go anywhere. She knew not to make them too tight though, not wanting to harm her. Jane set the other things aside, out of Maura's line of vision, saving them for later.

Only when Jane straddled her now sated body, Maura reaching for Jane, did she realize she was cuffed. The lustful haze her eyes suddenly expressed let Jane know that this was 100% okay with her. Jane moaned in return.

* * *

><p><strong>*smirks evilly* Alright my lovely reviewers and followers. Let me know what you think! Thanks!<strong>


	17. Jane Fucks Maura Part 3

**I can't believe how nice everyone has been! You all rock! Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Jane stared down at Maura for a long while, taking in every single inch of Maura, naked and squirming beneath her. Maura had never doubted that she was attractive, being completely confident in her skin, but with Jane staring her down she began to become nervous. Jane sensed it. "You are so beautiful Maura. Every single thing about you."<p>

"Jane…" Maura breathed out in reply, her lips smiling gently.

"I love you." Jane whispered, her lips closing in on Maura's. They battled softly so a moment, both lost in the sensation of the other. When they broke apart Jane kissed her nose softly. "If I do anything you don't like them me and I'll stop immediately."

Maura grinned up at Jane. "I know. I trust you Jane."

Jane nodded in acceptance, one last kiss pressed her to lips. Sitting back on her knees, Jane zoned in on Maura's breasts. She had neglected them earlier, wanting to get Maura off as quickly as possible, but now Jane planned on taking her time.

She placed her hands directly under Maura's raised arms, resting them on the bed. Bending down, Jane blew a cold rush of air onto one of the already pert nipples. In response Maura gasped, her nipple hardening even more. Doing the same to the other breast, Jane repeated the process until a whimpering sound slipped past Maura's lips. "God Jane please."

"Please what Maur?" Jane smirked, blowing another gush of cold air onto her now rock hard tips.

"Touch them." Maura groaned, already fighting the cuffs. Her hands slid from the bed, over her sides, to cup each breast. Pinching her hard nipples between two fingers, Jane rolled both of them. "Jane!" Maura cried out. They were so hard and aroused, the pressure of Jane's fingers was almost too much.

Jane didn't think it was possible, but just toying with her breasts was turning her on. She never thought that dominating Maura could be such a turn on, but Jane was already soaked herself. Maura could feel it, from where Jane straddled her waist. It helped her to relax and give herself to Jane in the purest form.

Jane palmed one of Maura's perfect breasts, her scar rubbing delightfully against the hardened nub, as she sucked the other into her mouth. Maura groaned, arching up the best she could with the cuffs, feeling Jane's hot, wet mouth licking and sucking at her breast. Quick flicks of her tongue, teased her nipple and Maura couldn't help but think of the same motion between her legs. She moaned again.

"For someone who claims not to be vocal during sex you are making an awful lot of noise." Jane teased, looking up at Maura as she rested her chin in between her breasts. Maura had told her a few months ago that she was not loud during sex. She claimed to make barely any noises at all. Jane wasn't sure how they had ended up on that conversation, but Jane did know that she was seeing a plastic surgeon at the time. The thought that someone else had their hands on Maura, got to fuck and make love to Maura, infuriated her.

Maura's next words put Jane at ease.

"Only for you." Jane looked down at her, a low growl trembling out. Jane claimed Maura's lips once again, her tongue sliding in, stroking against Maura's. Both moaned into the kiss, as Jane sucked on Maura's tongue.

"The things you do to me." Jane whispered as they broke away. Her lips moved down, kissing her neck. Maura tipped her head back in return. Hot, wet, opened mouthed kisses were splayed across her neck. She found a weak spot on Maura's neck, choosing to lick and suck at it gently. She suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to mark Maura, to let everybody know that she was off limits, but Jane knew that Maura would never let her. Instead she would face a lecture on breaking blood vessels and such.

She must have paused longer than she thought however, Maura's voice startling her. "Do it."

Jane looked up at her shocked. "But you hate broken blood vessel things." Jane teased, her finger now lightly tracing that same spot on her neck.

"I want you to." Maura choose to ignore Jane's attempt at the real reasoning behind hickeys. Jane needed no further encouragement, leaning back down and sucking hard at her neck. Within a moment a large hickey appeared on her neck. It stuck out harshly with Maura's pale skin. Jane loved it.

"Mine." Jane grumbled, lips continuing a blazing path down Maura's body.

"Yours." Maura agreed. Her hands clenched at the headboard, hips buckling off the bed as Jane's tongue slid into her belly button teasingly.

Jane kissed down each one of Maura's toned legs, nipping at the ankle, before coming back up the other one. Maura withered on the bed, trying to spread her legs to get Jane where she wanted her the most. "Please Jane." Maura once again issued the plea.

And as always Jane didn't give her what she wanted. Instead she sucked on the skin on her hips, leaving small hickeys there as well. "Let me hear you Maura."

"Please make me come." Maura groaned.

"Not what I want to hear. You can do better than that." Jane tormented her further, spreading her legs wide, allowing the cool air around them to blow on Maura's hot, soaking center.

"Ahh Jane! Please just… just use your mouth."

"Still not it." Jane sang in a sing-song voice, stroking her inner thighs with her thumbs.

"Tell me what you want to hear. Please. I'll say it, but I'm so confused as to what you want Jane. Please." Maura didn't understand what Jane wanted. She was so ready for Jane to take her a third time in a row, but still Jane held back.

Coming to loom over top of Maura, Jane placed her lips right next to her ear. Maura gasped as her hot breath blew against her ear. "I want you to swear Maura. Like you did earlier for me. Tell me you want me to eat your pussy. I will Maura. I promise you I will."

Maura whimpered, her words just making Maura want it all the more. Her clit was pounding with need and the thought of Jane's delicious mouth on her made her head spin. Taking a ragged breath as Jane pulled up to look at her, Maura locked eyes with her. "Jane. I want you to _fucking_ eat my pussy until I come in your mouth and on your face. And then when I do come I want you to straddle mine so that I can return the favor."

Jane groaned. _Fuck yeah Maura. _In a flash Jane was between Maura's thighs, her tongue stroking up between her folds. Maura cried out at finally being touched, her hips held down firmly by Jane's strong hands. Her tongue slid up and down, swirling around her pussy's opening before delving inside. Warm, sticky wetness met her tongue and Jane lapped it up eagerly.

Small, loud, panting moans echoed over and over again in the bedroom as Maura fought to hold onto any sanity she had left. When Jane's lips were on her she couldn't focus on anything else. It felt so good.

Alternating between flicking her clit and plunging her tongue inside, Jane felt Maura loosing it. With a few quick licks to her clit, Jane pushed her tongue inside, feeling Maura orgasm. She cried out incoherently, Jane licking up everything Maura gave her. As she took a raged breath, Jane slid back up her body. "Don't fall asleep on me Maura. Your jobs not done yet."

Jane straddled Maura's face, her knees placed next to Maura's raised, cuffed arms. Maura bit her lip. Both times when this position was suggested she had been fully aroused. Now that she was satisfied Maura thought of the dangers of this position. _Asphyxiation. _Was the first word that came to her mind. However, as Jane's hands threaded into her blonde locks all care went out of her mind. She wanted this.

Jane's dripping pussy looming just out of reach, Maura lifted her head, her mouth making contact with her folds. "Fuck yeah Maur." Jane groaned, pushing her hips down. Maura licked her lips once before sucking eagerly Jane's most intimate part. Sucking, licking, and tonguing Maura was determined to get her off quick so that she could sleep. Three orgasms in a row normally wouldn't have been a problem for Maura, but they were so mind-blowing and intense that Maura was pooped.

So with a few quick flicks of her tongue and a light bit down on her clit Maura made Jane come. Her fingers clenched into Maura's hair, hips driving down to keep Maura's mouth on her. Maura allowed it, slow tonguing motions, as she held her breath. As the peak of the orgasm hit Jane released her, knowing she had to breathe.

Jane took a few shaky breaths of her own, before sliding off at Maura and looking down at her. Around her mouth there was wetness, clearly from Jane. A mischievous hint in Jane's eyes allowed Maura to assume that she loved the visual. "Clean me off?" Maura asked sweetly. Jane groaned low in her throat, bending down and licking her own juices off of Maura's lips. When she was clean their lips meshed together, devouring each other in a slow, sloppy kiss. "Jane I…"

"I know Maura. Go to sleep." Jane coaxed, stroking her now wild curls.

And just like that Maura was out like a light.

* * *

><p><strong>So I've decided that there is going to be one more all out smut chapter and then I'm going to continue on with the actual plot of the story. Haha. Of coarse the sexiness and banter will still be there and if you all review… *hint hint* … then maybe I'll write some more sexy chapters. *wink* Thank you all again! Reviews please!<strong>


	18. Jane Fucks Maura Final Part

**Alright my lovely reviewers and followers this is the last chapter of their full out sex frenzy. Next chapter I have decided will be them going back to work, with of coarse some subtext swirled in. After that I'm not sure of yet, probably some more sex scenes and their "coming out" to their friends and family. So stay tuned! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Maura woke up to a variety of sensations. First, she noticed that her hands were still cuffed above her head, a slight ache in her shoulders telling her that she slept like that. Second, there was a slight breeze blowing across her body and she knew she was still naked. And lastly, there was a burning between her legs. She felt her walls being stretched and she knew Jane was up to something. However, her eyes still refused to open, foggy from sleep.<p>

"Jane?" Maura asked hoarsely, as she felt something large and solid slide into her. "Oh…" Maura's eyes finally snapped open. That was defiantly not Jane's fingers.

Jane smirked up at her darkly. "How's this for a wake up call?" Jane had Maura's legs spread wide, one hand opening her folds, while the other slid a dildo inside of her.

"Oh God Jane." Maura groaned. She blushed however when she looked down and saw which dildo Jane was actually using. "Where did you… I mean when?"

"Earlier when you were sleeping. I was trying to find another pair of shorts, but came across this instead." Jane smirked, sliding the toy back out of Maura and holding it up for both of them to see. "Imagine my surprise when I saw the name scrawled on it." Jane teased a now very red Maura.

Down the length of the sex toy, in a dark purple color, read the name "Jane." Maura had wrote it there when she bought the toy, and used it quite frequently when she got lonely. "Jane I…"

"Shhh Maura." Jane placed her finger on her lips. Sliding the toy over her folds, Jane gathered up the sudden wetness pooled between Maura's thighs.

"Oh." Maura groaned, the tip of the toy being teasing around her opening.

"Tell me Maura. Do you fuck yourself with this often?" Jane's voice was dark and raspy, making Maura drip with need. How she ever got her to go from asleep to wide awake and dripping wet Maura would never know. "Do you come home from work after seeing me and slid this inside of your tight pussy while you think of me?"

Maura groaned, hands clenching. "Yes."

"How often Maura?" Jane demanded to know, the information turning her on as well.

"Very often as of lately." Maura groaned, just the tip of the toy being pushing inside of her.

Jane moved to lean over Maura's body, un cuffing her wrists. Maura looked confused before Jane slid the toy into her palm. "Show me."

Maura nodded, sliding up to sit against the headboard. Spreading her legs so that Jane had a clear view, Maura licked her lips. "Ready detective?"

"Mmmm very ready." Jane nodded, sitting directly in front of the show. She could see her folds glistening with want.

"Good. Make sure to pay close attention and take notes if you have to." Maura teased, bringing the dildo down between her breasts, over her stomach, and through her folds.

"Oh don't you worry Maura. I'm paying very close attention." Jane watched intently as the toy slowly slid inside of Maura, inch by inch disappearing until the only part that could be seen was the part Maura was holding onto.

"Jane." Maura breathed out, keeping her hand still to get used to being filled so completely by the artificial cock.

"God Maura. You have that in there so deep. Is this how you do it? Slid it inside of you so very deep before grinding against it?" Jane's hands rested on Maura's knees, keeping her exposed.

"Yes!" Maura hissed out, slowly sliding the toy along inside of her. "I close my eyes and thrust this inside of me over and over again until I come. I think of you Jane as I do, sometimes even calling your name out to the empty apartment."

"Fuck Maura." Jane groaned. "Do it. I want to see you make yourself come."

Maura nodded, her eyes watching Jane's taking in every movement. Her eyes never lifted from between Maura's legs. She saw her hand start to shake and Jane reached out to cover Maura's, both of them, together, slamming the toy repeatedly in and out of Maura. "Jane! Oh mmm… Jane I'm close. I'm so close!"

"I know Maura." Jane replied smoothly, taking control of the toy completely now. Maura's hands flew over her head, gripping onto the mattress, as her back arched up off the bed. Jane watched, mesmerized, thrusting the dildo in as far as it could go, the scribbled "Jane" disappearing inside of Maura.

"Oh my… Jaaaaaaaaaaane!" Maura cried out, her body shaking hard tremors as her orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave. Jane immediately captured her lips the moment she could breathe again, the kiss slow and passionate. Moving to remove the toy, Maura's hand caught her wrist. "Leave it."

Jane nodded, turning Maura onto her side, lifting one leg over waist. The cuddled together, Maura's face rested in the crook of her neck, breathing in the musky smell that was Jane. Jane kept one hand between Maura's legs, rested on the toy, gently stroking around it. "I love you Maura."

"I love you too Jane." Maura mumbled sleepily against her neck.

"Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Jane whispered.

"Mmmm." Was the only sound Maura got out before sleep once again consumed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this was a really delayed chapter and it's shorter than I intended. Hope it was still okay. *smiles* Let me know please in a review! Thanks!<strong>


	19. Good Morning

**Wow so it has been forever and a day since I've updated this fic. Thank you to everyone who stayed by me during this hiatus of mine! You all are amazing!**

* * *

><p>The next morning both women reluctantly pulled themselves out of bed. Jane had watched Maura sashay her way into her closet, fully nude and completely okay with herself. Jane sighed in contentment. How they had gone from "life long best friends forever" to "lesbian lovers best friends forever" Jane wasn't entirely sure, but she was damn happy that it had happened. Now she didn't have to longingly stare after Maura with the desire to kiss her… now she just could. Jane smirked and with that though in mind ventured into Maura's walk in closet.<p>

Boxes of shoes lined the walls, expensive dresses, shirks, shirts, jackets, pants… you name it… is was in here. Jane actually had never been and upon venturing farther into its depths spotted Maura. She was leaned into a racket of clothing, in just her bra and underwear. Jane groaned softly to herself.

Sliding up behind her quietly, Jane's arms slid around Maura's warm, slender hips. Maura yelped in surprise. "Jane! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Maura chastised, before leaning back into Jane slightly. Jane said nothing, instead placing small kisses along the back of Maura's neck. "Did you need something?" Maura smirked in a teasing manner.

"Nope." Jane said, briefly pausing in her kisses, before her hands wandered forward to her toned stomach.

"Jane we have to get to work." Maura tried to fight, but Jane had taken to sucking on her earlobe and Maura was having difficulty functioning.

"Not for another hour and a half." Jane murmured in reply, turning Maura around to face her. Before Maura could reply back that she needed all that time to get ready Jane silenced her with a soft, but deep kiss, tongue instantly seeking and gaining access.

"Oh." Maura moaned into Jane's mouth, her arms sliding up and around Jane's shoulders. Slowly maneuvering them, Jane backed Maura up into one of the walls lined with shoe boxes. The edges dug into Maura's back slightly, but the feel of Jane's naked body pressed into her own scantily clad form silenced all thoughts of protesting.

"You're so hot Maur." Jane whispered, looking down Maura's body. Her hands slid up her torso, cupping Maura through her designer push up bra. "God your tits are perfect."

Maura chuckled at the use of the word "tits" before groaning loudly as Jane pushed her knee between her legs. "No teasing. Please Jane."

"Have you ever had sex in here Maura?" Jane asked, as she rolled her hips against the honey blonde's, her knee pressing into Maura.

Maura's hands flexed, gripping into Jane's shoulders. "No. Never." She managed to gasp out, head falling back against one of the high heel boxes. With the way her neck was angled Jane could see the large hickey she had caused last night and smiled at the idea that she had a matching one on her own neck.

Just to reiterate Jane lowered her lips to Maura's ear, her raspy voice breathing darkly. "Mine."

Maura moaned desperately grinding herself onto Jane's leg now. "Yours. All yours."

Jane backed away slightly, grabbing the lace of Maura's panties and pulling. It came off of her on a rip, the material falling to the ground. She knew that those one pair of panties had probably cost more than her paycheck, but with one glance at Maura's eyes she knew it was more than okay. Maura's eyes were black with rich desire.

Instantly against her again, Jane grabbed Maura's ass, lifting her up so that Maura wrapped her shapely legs around her waist. Kissing her hotly once again, Jane growled as Maura bit down on her lip.

Her hand went down between their bodies, searching and easily finding Maura's hot, slick pussy. "Oh God!" Maura gasped, as she arched into Jane's touch, her feet locking into the dip in Jane's back. "In. Please put them in me."

Jane didn't know what came over her in that moment, but Maura's breathy pleas for Jane to take her against the shoes made Jane's head swim. Slamming two of her long, slender fingers into Maura's core she held still. Maura's hot center clenched deliciously along her digits, trying to draw them in deeper. Maura made a mewling sound, desperate for Jane to give her more. "Tell me how you want it Maur."

Maura gasped, locking eyes with Jane's dark ones. "Hard and fast. I want you to fuck me like you did last night."

That did it. Maura swears, bites, and screams during sex… Jane can now die happily.

Bringing her fingers almost all the way out, Jane pushed them back in, fingers knuckle deep inside of Maura. Maura cried out, nails digging into Jane's skin. "Yes!"

The pace was hard and fast and rough, but Maura loved it. Although most would see this as just a fucking she knew better. Jane loved her and she loved Jane back. Even with the frenzied pace Jane's kisses along her collar bone and breathy sounds let Maura know that she was equally enjoying this and that if Maura wanted it differently she would give it to her.

"Gorgeous. You're so gorgeous and soft and warm." Jane gushed out, not normally one to give compliments. With each movement into Maura's pussy Jane could feel the slick heat gripping her fingers. Maura's body was heaving with her deep breaths and her feet had Jane locked against her.

Maura tried to tell Jane that she was beautiful and stunning too, but it was at that moment that Jane angled her hand differently, finding her clit stimulated to a crazy extent. "Oh! Oh…. God Jane!" Maura screamed. Her one hand grabbed at Jane's shoulders for support, legs clenching around her hips, while her other hand flew up above her head, knocking down a few boxes of shoes as it gripped onto the shelve.

Maura closed her eyes, fighting to hold onto the pleasure. She didn't want it to end just yet. But when Jane added a third finger Maura couldn't hold back. She shook hard in Jane's arms, mouth falling open, repeatedly chanting out. "Yours. Oh fuck Jane I'm yours."

Maura took a long deep breath in, falling against Jane, her head dropped onto her shoulder. Jane gently lowered them to the ground, kissing Maura's face.

After a few moments Maura opened her eyes a shy smile adoring her features. Jane smiled back kissing her soft lips. "So you're okay with being mine?"

Maura blushed softly, a sight Jane thought she would never see. "I mean… if you are okay with me being yours. I mean we've already demonstrated the social interaction that most would classify as being in a relationship of substantial…" Maura was cut off by another one of Jane's kisses.

"Hey google mouth. You want to be my girlfriend?" Jane flashed her the famous Rizzoli grin.

"Yeah Jane. I want to be your girlfriend." Maura smiled back at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so not where I originally intended to go with this chapter, but the idea of them having sex in Maura's closet was just too tempting to pass up. Next chapter though I am going to write them going back to work and see how they deal with dating each other around the office. Reviews please! Again I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Next update won't be nearly as long of a wait. Thanks again!<strong>


	20. Back at Work

**I am SOOOOOO sorry! I know I have been really bad and haven't updated this fic in forever. Thank you all to those who stayed patient and waited. Here is the next chapter. It's a little short and yes there will be a longer one following. I promise the delay will be nothing like this one as I am working on it now. **

**Thanks again!**

* * *

><p>Arriving only a little bit late due to their morning romp in the closet; both women kissed in the car and then parted their separate ways. They had decided to keep their relationship on the down low for the time being, given themselves a few days to just enjoy this new step. While Maura was completely okay with telling people, Jane had to admit that "coming out" was a little unsettling. However, Jane didn't want to be one of those people that ruin a relationship due to her nerves. So they compromised. A few days in silence, then they come out.<p>

Sitting down at her seat, Jane couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as she thought of Maura. Last night had been amazing. Maura was so sweet and caring… and devious. Jane grinned at the thought. She would have never guessed that Maura would have come up with a plan to get her in bed. But it had worked and Jane was damn glad that it did.

"Hey Janie quit grinning like a school yard boy." Korsak smirked at his former partner.

"Oh shut up old man. And don't call me Janie." Jane shot back, though the smile remained on her face.

They ended up getting called to a scene a few hours later. Older female, shot in the back of the head, execution style.

Examining the scene and watching the witnesses around, Jane took note of the neighborhood. It wasn't run-down or beat up. Simply, it was a nice little town. "You wouldn't expect this crime to be here." Jane commented out loud.

"I was thinking the same myself." Frost said as he came over. "And no one's talking."

"They never do." Korsak chimed in.

Jane saw Maura the moment she arrived on scene. Wearing the same skin-tight, dark blue dress and killer heels as that morning Maura looked amazing. _Better than amazing. _Jane thought.

Kneeling next to the victim, Maura rattled off facts. "It appears to be a gun-shot wound to the head; fragments are embedded in the skull…"

Jane tuned out for a moment. From where she was standing she could see right down Maura's dress to the same push-up bra Jane had molded against her breasts that morning. The thought made Jane groan.

"You feel okay Jane?" Frost asked, having heard her.

"Huh? Yeah I'm good." Jane stammered, embarrassed at her outburst.

Maura frowned, standing up and walking over to Jane. "You sure? It could be from the lack of sleep. Headaches, cramps, and fatigue are all common symptoms."

"Thanks google mouth." Jane smirked. "But I'm fine."

"Alright then detective. I'll have my people transport the body and I'll get back to you." And with that Maura sauntered away, making sure to swing her hips more than normal. Jane's eyes followed her retreat.

Sounds behind her startled her out of her gaze. "Janie and Maura sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Frost and Korsak sang in unison.

"Fuck off you guys." Jane snapped, but as she walked back to her car she once again wore the smile that seemed to be permanently engraved on her features.

* * *

><p>When it was time to leave work later on in the day Jane walked down to the morgue. Maura was bent over a lab table, studying a file sitting on the desk.<p>

"Now that's a view." Jane smirked wickedly, eyeing Maura's ass as the dress material stretched tight across it.

Maura turned around and rolled her eyes. "Pervert."

"You love it." Jane smirked, sauntering up to Maura, pressing the full length of her body against the softer one of Maura. "You love me." Jane murmured, lips falling to her neck, kissing softly up and down.

"Mmmm. I do." Maura didn't care to tease Jane at the moment. Her hands slid to the lackey brunettes waist, pulling her closer. "Shouldn't… here… people." Maura babbled.

"I love that I can make you speechless." Jane whispered against the pale skin of her neck. They both had worn clothes that covered their hickeys, but now Jane gently pushed the material aside wanting to see it.

"Jane. We really shouldn't do this here." Maura tried to reason even as her hands still held her tight to her body.

"People left already. No one is going to bother us." Jane's own hands now slowly slid up Maura back, lifting the dress with it.

"Jane…" Maura tried again.

"Shhh." Jane soothed. Her hands ran over Maura's ass, squeezing the globes of skin. "Your office. Be naked when I get there." Jane stepped a step back from Maura, waiting.

Gulping in a nervous jitter, Maura moved on shaky legs to her office.

**Like I said more is following. Reviews spur me on though. Thanks all!**


	21. Office Sex and A Fantasy

Jane gave Maura a few moments to do as she instructed before walking into the office. Maura sat, perched on her desk, stark naked. Leaning in the doorway, Jane's dark eyes traveled up Maura's entire body.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Maura flashed a smirk at Jane.

Instead of answering Maura directly Jane shot out a new command. "Stand up. I want to look at you."

Maura slowly slid off the desk, standing in front of Jane. She wasn't ashamed of her body at all, however as the minutes ticked by and Jane still stood, staring at her Maura began to get uneasy. "Jane? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect." Jane whispered. Her voice had gotten even raspier and Jane's eyes were black now. "I love looking at you. You are so hot and just flawless."

"Jane…" Maura gasped out. "Touch me. I need you." Maura's legs were quivering slightly. Jane's words had soaked her already wet folds.

"Not yet Maur." Jane whispered. "Bend over your desk." She waited to see if Maura was comfortable with this. If she wasn't Jane wouldn't ask again.

While Maura craved for Jane's touch she couldn't deny the pleasurable sensations waiting was causing. Her breaths were coming shorter now and her body was shaking in anticipation. The wait was going to make the end so much better.

With that in mind, Maura turned and bent over her desk. Like last night her ass was presented for Jane's viewing. A low growl was heard. Then a small thud and a click as Jane closed and locked her office door, shades already down on the windows.

Craning her head to the side, Maura watched as Jane slid out of her jacket, removed her holster, gun, and badge, and took off her shirt, bra, and shoes. Hazel eyes, turned golden as Jane removed her belt, slid her pants down, and dragged her panties down her legs. It was Maura's turn to moan.

Jane walked up to Maura, standing behind her frame. She brushed her fingertips over the curve of Maura's ass, feeling the shiver it elicited in Maura. A fantasy flashed in Jane's mind and she had to take a moment to compose herself. Maura of course, noticed. "Jane?" Her soft, lusty voice raised on a question.

Jane said nothing, instead pushing closer, leaning down over top of her so that her front pressed into Maura's back. Grabbing her hands she lifted them above Maura's head on the desk, pressing hers over the slender blonde's. Maura let out a shaky breath. Trapped between her own desk and Jane's body Maura couldn't think straight. Her clit was pounding and her arousal was now dripping slowly down her inner thigh.

"I was just thinking." Jane said breathlessly, her voice right next to Maura's ear. "I was thinking about one of the fantasies I often have about you and me." Jane's hips slowly began to grind against Maura's ass. The movement caused Maura's clit to press into the desk beneath her.

"Oh God." Maura gasped, stuck. She couldn't move. Her arms were held above her head by Jane's arms and her waist was now pressed to the desk.

Jane kept her hips rotating in a circular rhythm, grinding Maura's clit over and over into the edge. "Do you want to hear my fantasy Maura?"

Maura cried out softly as Jane moved back before slamming her hips forward, shoving her down into the desk. "Yes. Yes please tell me Jane."

"I think of you… just like this. Bent over a desk or a couch, held beneath me." Jane tightened her hold on her hands to accent the point." I think about grinding into you like this, but when I picture this moment I have a strap-on around my waist."

Maura moaned hard. Her pussy clenched deliciously and she could feel her body heat up even more. The idea of Jane fucking her with a strap-on sent her nerve endings on fire. "Oh… oh Jane." Jane had not relented on her grinding.

"Would you like that? Me to fuck you with a dildo?" Jane asked out her voice deeper than normal. When they had crossed the line from being friends to frenzied sex lovers Jane didn't know. But at the moment she didn't care. All her insecurities about sex were gone in this moment, here with Maura.

"Oh my… Jane… yes. Oh yes I want that." Maura babbled, hips pushing back into Jane now. Jane was a little surprised. She would see that Maura was extremely turned on, but until this moment Jane hadn't realized just how close Maura was to coming. Her body was trembling and Jane really hadn't even touched her yet.

"Maura can you come like this?" Jane's hips swiveled, pushing her forward once more.

"I… I don't know." Maura breathed. "I've never…" Again she needed to gasp for air. "I'm so close though."

Jane groaned into the back of Maura's neck. "Such a naughty woman you are. I haven't even touched you, but the idea of me sliding a thick silicon cock in you has you on the edge of an orgasm." Maura whimpered. "Can you imagine it Maura? My hips moving just like this behind you, slamming the long shaft slowly in and out of your pussy."

Maura's head was spinning. Jane's hot words in her ear were distracting and her thrusts were just adding to the fantasy. "I can… uh…. Jane more."

"I'd fuck you so good with it too Maura." Jane continued on, one hand leaving Maura's to reach between Maura's legs, stroking through her wetness. "Nice, deep strokes, pounding into your drenched folds." Jane lifted her fingers to her mouth tasting the juices collected there. She moaned hard, along with Maura who shivered at the brush of her fingers.

She was so close now. Just a few more shoves into the desk and Maura knew that she would come. "Jane…"

"Maura." Jane said, grinding her hips faster and harder now. "Imagine my cock, buried nice and deep as you come. Your walls clenching around me."

Maura cried out desperately. "Yes. Yes."

"Come for me Maura. Come nice and hard." Jane said, thrusting against her ass one more time. The words and the movement were enough. Maura cried out Jane's name as she came. Her hands clenched above her head and her body shook beneath Jane's.

"Oh my God." Maura whispered, her breath labored. Sure the orgasm wasn't the best she'd ever had, those were reserved for last night, but it was by far one of the better ones and Jane hadn't even touched her.

Jane kissed the back of her neck gently. "We need to buy a strap-on."

Maura chuckled, turning her head to the side to look up at Jane's smirking face. "We have time. My favorite sex shop is still open."

Jane groaned, shaking her head in amusement. "Of course you have a favorite sex shop."

"Well you did find my dildo Jane."

Jane grinned. "Let's go."

Pulling away from Maura Jane stood up. Maura frowned in confusion. Slowly peeling herself from the desk, Maura turned around. "What about you though? Don't you need an orgasm?"

Jane couldn't help the small chuckled that tumbled from her lips. Maura's clinical approach to everything sometimes made her so adorable. "Later Maura. Right now I want to go buy that toy."

Maura still seemed unconvinced. Every lover she had ever been with had always demanded an orgasm after getting her off. Jane wasn't. "But, I mean it's only fair."

Jane stepped up, cupping Maura's face in her hands. "It is fair. I got to give you pleasure and see you orgasm. And I know you'll return the favor later. But you're offering to buy a strap-on so I can fulfill my fantasy. And that's making my insides do flips."

Maura couldn't prevent the tear that fell from her eye. Jane gently wiped it aside with her thumb. Jane was being so sweet without even really trying. "I… I know it's soon Jane. But I love you."

Jane smiled gently. She knew that Maura wasn't just saying those words because of the sex. She was saying it because for the first time someone was putting Maura's feelings and well-being before their own. "I know." Jane replied. It wasn't what Maura was expecting, but the fact that Jane wasn't running away was enough for her. Even if Jane couldn't say the words out-loud yet Maura knew Jane loved her back.

Collecting herself Maura gave Jane a gentle kiss before moving to grab her clothes. "We should hurry. It closes in an hour."

Jane beamed at Maura a soft moan escaping her lips. "You are so fucking hot Maura."

Maura giggled. "You're not so bad yourself detective."

Both women flashed a flirty smile before getting dressed. Hand in hand they left to go buy a strap-on.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm thinking a few more after this one. Reviews please!<strong>


	22. Sex Shop

**Thank you all so much for being so patient! You all are amazing! So at long last, here is the next chapter. It kinda didn't go as I planned, but hopefully it will still be hot and give you all your fill. **

**Happy now Jess? *smirks***

* * *

><p>Maura drove them both to the sex store, walking in confidently. Jane on the other hand, coward behind her.<p>

"Jane?" Maura asked as Jane ducked behind her back as a customer walked by. "What are you doing?"

"I just realized that I'm in a sex shop." Jane hissed. "With my gun and badge still on!"

Maura turned and frowned, looking at Jane's attire. "Well just hide it with your jacket like you normally do." Maura shrugged and continued browsing.

Jane shifted, making sure that her gun was concealed. She didn't want anyone to know that a prized detective was into sex shops and toys.

"Oh how about this one?" Maura grinned, picking out a decent sized dildo, a dark shade of purple.

Jane bit her lip, visions flashing through her mind. Pressing into Maura's side Jane leaned in close enough so that Maura could hear her, but no one else could. "You tell me which one you want inside of your pussy."

Maura shivered in delight at the husky tone of Jane's voice so close to her ear. Maura was pretty sure that Jane's voice alone could be enough to get her off. "This one." Maura whispered, pulling the dildo down from the self.

"Okay then. Now I need a harness." Jane's hand fell to Maura's waist, pushing her along. After a moment of looking at the harnesses a store worker came over. She looked like she had just stepped out of a porn video, dressed in fuck me pumps and the shortest skirt you had ever seen. Her top was glittery and bra-like in shape.

"Do you ladies need any help?" She asked sweetly, her eyes never wavering from Maura. Jane was instantly jealous and her arm tightened around Maura's waist possessively. Maura noticed right away; Jane possessive was sexy as hell and Maura felt her panties becoming wet.

"Yes we are trying to find a harness for my girlfriend." Maura said sweetly, leaning into Jane's side. While Jane possessive was hot, Jane punching this girl in the face would not be.

"Alright. Have you picked out the dildo already?" The girl's name was Violet and Jane hated her already.

"We have." Maura showed her the toy.

"Let's see here." Violet examined the size and width, before measuring Jane. Jane stayed rigid as she drew the measurements around her waist, touching her. Maura had to stifle a grin. "I think this one will do." She pulled a harness off the self, tightening the straps in a few places before handing it to Jane. "You can try it on in the back."

"Okay thanks." Jane said, her voice measured. As she began heading towards the back Jane saw Violet move over to Maura.

"While your friend waits why don't I show you some more toys?" Violet practically purred to Maura, her hand sliding down Maura's arm.

Jane wanted to throttle the girl. "Actually babe. I'm no good at figuring out if things fit. Why don't you come help me?" Jane pretended for her intentions to be innocent, but she purposely placed her hand on her hip, showing off her gun and badge. While she wasn't keen on everybody knowing she was cop this girl obviously needed to know her boundaries.

Maura shivered in delight as Jane flashed her gun and badge. Violet's eyes went wide for a second before leaning to whisper something in Maura's ear before walking away. Jane frowned, ushering Maura along into the backroom.

The moment they entered the dressing room, Jane locked the door and slammed Maura into the wall. Her body crushed into Maura's, lips instantly claiming hers in a hard battle. Jane's full weight was pinning Maura to the wall and as Maura went to place her hands on Jane's hips, Jane's hands shoot down to grab hers. Lifting up, Jane pressed Maura's hands above her head, leaving her at her mercy.

Teeth nipped at Maura's bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth to suck on it. Maura moaned, trying to grind her hips up to Jane's. However, Jane's tight seal against Maura wouldn't allow any movement. "Jane." Maura panted as her lips finally gave Maura's a break, instead moving down to suck on her neck.

"What did she say to you?" Jane whispered heatedly, lips forming a seal on Maura's weak spot. Maura cried out, tipping her head to the side to aid in Jane's dominance. She knew Jane was marking her and willingly allowed it. Knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop Jane's possessive nature, and not wanting to in the slightest.

"I…" Maura tried to say but suddenly Jane's knee was between Maura's legs, grinding up into her clothed sex.

"Tell me Maura." Jane demanded huskily as she looked back to admire the purple hickey now adoring Maura's neck.

Maura's eyes slammed shut as Jane pressed in tight, licking her earlobe. "I… oh my God… Jane… she… oh." Maura couldn't get the sentence out. Jane was physically controlling her body, keeping her at her mercy.

"Come on Maura. Use your words." Jane teased, pulling Maura's dress up to her hips, ripping her panties off her body.

"Jane!" Maura yelped.

"Did she tell you that she could be a better fuck than me?" Jane asked hotly in Maura's ear, while her fingers played in Maura's juices. "Did she tell you that she could make your pussy drip more than I can?"

Maura's head was spinning. Her body was humming with arousal. She had never seen this absolute need to be in control by Jane directed at her. Yes, in her job she had, but God when that fury and passion was thrown at her… Maura shivered.

"I… please Jane." Maura begged as just one of Jane's fingers slid into her before pulling back out again.

Jane ignored her, still going on with her line of questioning. "Did she say that her cock would feel better pounding into your delicious sex? That she could lick you out better?" As Jane said this she pushed her pants to the ground, kicking them aside. Maura still held her hands above her head, knowing Jane would just push them back up there anyways.

Maura swallowed, mouth suddenly dry and body on fire with need. "No… no she didn't." Maura gasped out, watching as Jane slid into the harness. Eyes went wide as she realized Jane intended to fuck her right here. "Jane… we can't…"

"Don't really give a damn Maura. We're buying them anyways." Jane said, getting everything in place.

Maura groaned as Jane pressed back against her, the cock grinding between her thighs. For someone who has never worn a dildo before Jane yielded it with great precision. "Please Jane." Forgetting that they were in the back of a store, Maura needed Jane to fuck her. Her pussy was absolutely dripping.

"Tell me what she said." Jane demanded again.

"I… oh my God Jane!" Maura nearly shouted as Jane made a quick motion with her hips, suddenly slamming the toy inside of Maura's hot, slick pussy. "Ahhh!"

Jane held still, letting Maura's walls clamp around the dildo embedded inside of her. Maura tried shifting to fuck herself down on the cock, but it was to no avail. Jane's grip on her hips refused to relent.

"Can she do this to you Maura? Make you feel so absolutely out of control? So filled and aroused? Wanting to beg to be fucked?" Jane asked, hips moving in circles.

"No!" Maura cried out, hands falling to Jane's shoulders. Her nails instantly digging into her back. Jane hissed, but didn't move them.

"Do you feel it Maura? Feel my cock inside of you? Only I can do this to you. Only I get to see you so wild and out of control. Understand? You're mine." Jane growled possessively, hips pulling back to slam back inside of her.

"Yes! Yes Jane. Yours. I'm yours." Maura chanted, her legs shaking with an effort to stand up. Jane was everywhere. Surrounding her entire being. "Yours. Yours."

Jane groaned, feeling her own clit throbbing. "Mine." Jane whispered again, grabbing Maura's ass and lifting her. Maura's legs instantly were around Jane's waist, trapping them together.

Jane leaned into her to keep their balance, her hips slamming against Maura's repeatedly. The toy was pounding deep inside of Maura, both of their clits brushing with each thrust. "She… oh fuck Jane!"

Jane growled deeply as Maura swore. "She what?" Both women were panting now, Maura's back hitting the wall with each wild thrust.

"She said that… that I was… oh… lucky!" Maura managed to get out. "You… you seemed to love… oh my… love me a lot."

Jane held her even tighter. "I do."

Maura smiled despite the moan falling from her lips. "I love you too Jane."

Jane slammed harder into her. "And just so we're clear." Jane panted out, their bodies slick with hot sweat. "If you ever want to fuck another person… I might just have to use my gun to kill them."

Maura laughed out a breathless laugh, her lungs trying to take in any air possible. "I'll never want anyone else."

Jane didn't respond with a vocal answer. Instead, her lips slammed back to Maura's. Hips grinded and slammed in and out hard and fast. Both women were climbing towards their orgasm. Crying out together both women clung to their bodies.

"Jane… don't stop. Oh please don't stop." Maura begged feeling the toy filling every inch of her. The way Jane was wielding it, hard and fast and just completely dominating was driving Maura mad. "Only you."

"Scream my name Maura. Let me hear you." Jane whispered against her lips.

Maura shook uncontrollable as her orgasm crashed into her body. Hips jerking forward to meet Jane's thrust, Jane's name was screamed into her mouth. Jane knew that probably the entire store heard them, but didn't care. She smirked knowing that Violet probably heard as well.

Pumping into Maura a few more times, Jane turned sliding them to the floor. Jane's back was now against the wall and Maura was straddling her. "Oh my." Maura gasped, completely out of breath.

"Mmmm." Jane moaned, brushing Maura's sweaty strands of curls of her face. "That was hot."

Maura chuckled, knowing that Jane wanted her to scream so that Violet knew that she was Jane's and only Jane's. "I agree."

Unsurprisingly, there came a knock on the door. "Umm… you two… uhh… okay in there?" It was Violet's voice and Jane smirked.

"We're fine. Just testing out the harness." Jane replied, a cockiness in her tone.

"Oh well uh… when you're done. I can ring you… ummm… both out." And then footsteps, walking away.

"Jane!" Maura laughed, hitting her in the shoulders. "You embarrassed the poor girl."

Jane shrugged, kissing Maura's lips. "She deserved it. Hitting on my girlfriend."

"I don't think she will ever make that mistake again."

"That was the whole point babe." Jane chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope the wait was worth it. I promise for another chapter after this one. Reviews please!<strong>


	23. Hickeys and Bruises

**Hey guys. Sorry to say but this is going to be my last chapter. I have kinda hit a wall on this one and think this is a good place to end it. (Sorry Jess). Don't worry though. My other fics (Movie Night at Maura's, Misunderstanding, and A Hard Day's Work) are all still running and I will try to update them as much as possible! **

**Thank you so much for all the support I have received on this fic and maybe in the future if I decide I have a good idea on where to take this I will continue it. But for now this is it. **

**Hope it suffices!**

* * *

><p>Maura stood in the mirror examining the large hickey adoring her neck. It was dark purple with small red teeth marks around the edges. Brushing against it sent a twinge of pain and pleasure through Maura. Jane had been wild last night.<p>

Turning Maura saw the bruises on Jane's hands around her waist and her nails on her back. Her ass has small marks where Jane had grabbed on for leverage. Facing forward again, the tops of her breasts were marked as well and Maura was sore in every muscle of her body.

But she wouldn't have it any other way. As her hand traced over one of the bruises at her waist Jane walked into the bathroom with her. She froze at what she saw.

"Oh my God Maura." Jane's voice was laced in horror. "I am so sorry. I- I didn't mean to."

"Jane it's okay." Maura tried to soothe knowing that Jane was about to panic.

"No. No it's not okay. I-I hurt you. I hurt you without realizing I was and-" Jane broke off on a sob. She was instantly kneeling at Maura's side, kissing the swollen flesh. Her lips skimmed over the bruises, tears mixing on Maura's heated skin. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry Maura."

Maura sighed, hands hugging around Jane's head. Her hand soothed through Jane's wild curls. "Jane hun. Come on stand up." Maura tried coaxing. "It's okay. Really I don't mind."

Jane shook her head, kissing more of her sores. "No it's not okay. It's not Maura. I hurt you. I hurt you and that's not okay."

Realizing that Jane wasn't going to relent Maura tried a different approach. "Jane stand up. I want to show you something. Please." Sniffling and wiping at her eyes Jane stood up, still drawn to Maura's injuries. "Face the mirror."

"Why?" Jane asked, frowning.

"Just do it." Maura smiled, pushing Jane's hips to face the mirror. When they did Jane gasped. Her body was covered in similar bruises. Her shoulders had prints of Maura's nails and scrapes down her sides. Her hips and thighs had large bruises where Maura's legs had been wrapped, squeezing Jane tight. Her breasts had similar teeth marks and her stomach, right above her scar had a large hickey on it. Jane's eyes were wide.

"Oh shit." Jane breathed, looking back at Maura. "We… uh... got carried away last night huh?"

Maura giggled, blushing only slightly. "Yes I suppose we did. But you were so possessive and that strap-on was just…" Maura shivered remembering. "I loved it."

Jane smirked. "Me too." Jane turned, pulling Maura in against her body. They hugged for a few minutes, both feeling the others heartbeat.

"We should get ready for work." Maura whispered into the crook of Jane's neck.

"I know." Jane said back, but neither of them moved. Her hands gently stroked up and down her back where last night she had clung at. "Maura you know I'm in love with you right?"

Maura smiled, nodding just barely. "Yes."

Jane breathed in the soft scent of Maura's hair. Everything about this woman made Jane melt. "If I could feel my muscles I would so do you right now."

Maura laughed, pinching Jane's butt in retaliation. Jane yelped and they both laughed, smiling broadly at the other. Love and affection reflected in their eyes.

"Shower with me?" Maura offered her hand, leading Jane into the shower. Jane watched as the water ran down Maura's body, her hair soaking in and turning to curls.

"You are breathtaking." Jane wasn't aware she said the words out loud; too busy watching Maura's body in the water. The water dripped down between Maura's breasts, running off the curve of her ass.

Knowing very well that Jane was watching everything Maura sensually ran her hands down her body, coming up to cup her own breasts. "Thought you were too tired?"

"Thought you were too sore?"

Both exchanged a glance before Jane had Maura pinned to the shower wall. Their wet bodies slid together creating the most delicious friction.

Lips pressed into Maura's eagerly reclaiming her stake on Maura's lips and tongue. Maura's hands settled down into the bruises on Jane's ass, squeezing. A hiss came out of her lips, but Jane only pressed closer. "Fuck Maura."

Maura groaned, vaguely aware that they were going to be late for work. It didn't really seem to matter though. Jane's breasts against her own left any room for doubt that Maura was going to let Jane continue.

The shower came down over their heads and each could feel the soothing sensation trying to cool down their heated bodies. It only made their nipples harder and their clits tighter. "Jane please." Maura whimpered as Jane's mouth closed around her perked nipple. "No teasing."

Last night Jane had cuffed Maura to the bed, teasing her endlessly. She would work her up so close to that blissful moment before easing away. It went on for hours before finally Maura screamed and begged so loudly that Jane had to finish her off. Maura had never experienced such an intense orgasm, or such a euphoric feeling in her lifetime. Because of Jane's teasing everything in her body exploded and Maura came over and over more times in a row than either could count.

Maura thought that if Jane tried that today she would die. "Just please." She whimpered again.

Jane kissed her gently. "Okay Maura. Okay." Her left hand slid down between Maura's creamy flesh, fingering her folds. Knowing she was sore from last night Jane slowly glided in two of her fingers.

Maura gasped. "Ohhh." The feeling of her walls being stretched again ached, but felt so good. "Slow."

"Of course." Jane promised. Slowly and as gently as possible Jane's fingers worked in and out of Maura. Brushing the tips of her fingers along her walls with each stroke Jane curved them to find her g-spot. She had discovered it last night in complete awe that it actually existed. Maura came apart when she did.

Now Jane made sure to just barely stroke it, knowing anything else would be too much for Maura. "Oh. Oh Jane." Maura groaned, hands rising to Jane's shoulders to hold on for dear life. Her legs were trembling and Jane's other hand reached around her waist to keep her standing. In Jane's arms Maura never felt safer.

Lips blazing across her hickey, Jane soothed it with light kisses as her thumb reached to brush her clit. Maura's body jerked into hers and Jane moaned.

Aware of Jane's own juices mixing with the water, Maura slid her hand down between her thighs. Jane jumped in surprise. "Maur." Jane moaned as Maura slid two of her own fingers deep inside of Jane.

It took some concentrating at first for them both to find a rhythm that pleased both of them, but once they found it a loud moan tumbled from their lips. Fingers gliding and pumping inside of their sexes, Jane found Maura's lips again.

They kissed lazily and passionately, Jane's hips slowly beginning to move against her hand. "Tell me when you're ready Jane. I want to come with you."

Jane flicked her tongue across Maura's lips. "Okay."

Hips undulating together they rode each other's hands, bringing them higher and higher. Maura felt when Jane's folds clamped down and knew she was close. Her own pussy was throbbing and Maura knew that the experience was going to be a little painful because of just how sore she was, but she didn't care. She wanted to come with Jane and loved Jane's fingers inside of her.

"Maur I'm close." Jane gasped. While sore as well, Jane spent most of the night with the strap-on around her own waist, fucking Maura into oblivion. Maura's fingers brushed along her sex expertly. She wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer.

As their sexes trembled Maura clung on with her free arm. "Jane." That one gasp was their final warning. Bracing against the wall their orgasms crashed over in sync.

Jane's hips shook into Maura's hand, feeling the release drip down her thighs and mingle with the water. Her body trembled, head falling into Maura's shoulder.

Maura's climax caused her muscles to spasm, the reaction leaving her throbbing, but utterly pleased. Her breath hitched and Maura felt her body slipping. "Jane." Maura whimpered.

Instantly, Jane had Maura in her arms, carrying her out of the shower. She turned the water off, wrapped them both in big, fluffy, white towels and carried Maura to bed. "We're calling in sick today." Jane said, laying her down gently.

She disappeared for a moment and Maura knew Jane was calling them in. She smiled, scooting back tiredly on the bed, curled up and waiting for Jane. Jane returned and slid in alongside Maura.

Seeking her body, Maura curled into Jane both wrapping around each other. Jane was still amazed at how well their bodies fit together.

"Did they give you any trouble?" Maura asked sleepily.

"No. Although Frost was suspicious that we both called in. I don't think we are going to be able to keep this relationship a secret for very long." Jane was gently gliding her hand along the outside of Maura's thigh that was draped over her hip.

"Does that bother you?"

"I thought it was going to, but no." Jane kissed her forehead. "I know this is where I'm supposed to be and if they don't like it that's just too bad for them."

Maura smiled, but had to ask one more question. "And your family?"

Jane sighed, pulling her closer. "I don't see them having a problem with it. I mean you are already considered part of the family and Ma loves you. She might freak at first, but I believe she will come around to it."

Maura nodded, snuggling into Jane's body. "Good. Cause I love you and your family and would hate to see you have to pick."

Jane thought about that for a moment. As Maura was drifting off to sleep she heard Jane's reply. "I would always choose you."

* * *

><p><strong>So I know this is kinda different that the previous chapters, but I thought it needed a sappy ending to balance out all the hardcore sex scenes it contains. Haha. I hope you guys like it and don't feel like I wimped out on it. If you don't like it I am sorry. However, I won't change it though because it's the way I want it to end.<strong>

**Reviews please? I'll take the good and bad. Thanks again for all your support!**


End file.
